In the dark
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Gabby loves her boyfriend Troy. Troy wants Sharpay. And Sharpay has it bad for Gabby, just as they're forming a new friendship this summer. Gabby wanted roamnce, but this isn't what she imagined! Gabpay T just in case! But not likely that bad...
1. Love Triangle

_**A/N:** God, an authors note. I suck at these, never know what to say. Not that people probably read this anyway. But, well okay first, this is feme slash, if you don't like it then just don't read this. And when commenting, advice and stuff is all good but please don't just go off at me. Nothing to ego killing at least, I have a small enough one as it is!! lol Anyway. So now with the bit no-one is actually interested in reading :D Hehe... So I'm a total Gabpay addict! And I need my fix everyday. But sometimes, cruel people wont let me on the computer :'( and then I have to resort to this! My attempt at a Gabpay fan fic. I've been inspired by amazing Gabpay writers :P YAY!! Thank you too them. _

_So lets finally get on with the story... lol _

_Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of these characters!! Sadly... _

" Troy!" Gabriella called out happily as she saw him waiting by his locker for her. She skipped happily down the hall coming to a halt in front of him with a great beaming smile. Summer holiday's where finally here and for once she wasn't moving, she could stay and have the beautiful summer romance she'd always dreamed of. And to top it all off she could spend it with the guy she loved more than anything. Troy smiled as the brunette leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips and gladly pulled her into his arms. 

"Hey Gabb" he laughed as he hugged her tightly. Holding her in his arms he looked up to see Sharpay leaning against her locker talking to her brother, blonde hair falling in her face as she laughed. He quickly looked away and pulled back to look into Gabriella's eyes. This was the beautiful girl he was with, who he loved and he couldn't even think of doing anything like that. He would never want to hurt her... no matter how much the stunning blonde haunted his every thought.

"So, it's summer holidays, what do you want to do? Because to tell you the truth I've always wanted to go on a cute little picnic. You know, with a blanket and a basket and little sandwiches.." Gabriella smiled, looking into the distance wistfully till she was pulled out of her thoughts by a peppy voice behind her.

"Awww... that sounds so cute!" Sharpay commented happily as Gabriella turned to face her, shaking her head but grinning up at her new friend happily "Do I even get a hug? I probably wont see you guys for a while" she pouted innocently at the brunette.

"Off course" Gabriella giggled, pulling her into a hug. Sharpay tried not to blush but close contact with the sweet brunette gave her butterflies and she couldn't ignore the feeling. She made sure to pull away before she got rapped up in the other girl. Troy smiled at her and she smiled back distractedly though the only thing she was thinking about right now was the brunette clinging to her arm.

"Well... we should catch up some time... call me" she directed the last comment specifically at Gabriella, being the one with her phone number and the one who she really wanted to call her and spend time with during summer break. Gabriella nodded, squeezing the blonde's hand one more time before Sharpay left them alone. Troy watched her as she practically floated away, vibrant pink shirt disappearing round the corner and out of sight.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Gabriella asked him shyly, leaning back in to decrease the space between them with a smile on her soft pink lips. Their lips collided and he could taste strawberries and watermelon as he pushed her against the locker. As he pulled away he looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"New lip gloss?" he asked her, reaching up to trace her lips gently with his finger.

"Yea... Sharpay gave it to me" she smiled up at him and his new curiosity in her cosmetics "you like it?" she asked as he reached his hand up to gently stroke her cheek and pull her face toward him.

"Yea, I like it..." he whispered.

* * *

Sharpay stood by the edge of the pool with a smile as the warm summer sun caressed her skin. Ryan stood next to her rambling on, something about ideas for this summers talent show. With a sigh she slipped of her pink, fuzzy gown and threw it towards the deck chair. It was only when her brother stopped talking that she noticed his silence and looked at him questioningly. He simply pointed past her shoulder and she turned to see Troy and his friend walking in happily, in awe of the huge pool and all the facilities at the country club. The blonde pouted angrily as she saw them, turning to her brother and about to throw a hissy fit when she lost her footing. Ryan gasped as she fell, hitting the cold, blue water with a loud splash as she through her arms in the air haphazardly, squealing loudly. Troy's eyes widened as he saw her, rushing to the pool edge to try and help her, but someone beat him too it.

"Woa! Sharpay are you ok?" Gabriella asked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, keeping her up above the water. Sharpay turned to the brunette, blushing fiercely at her arms around her waist and her body pressed up against her back in the thin red swimsuit.

"I... I'm fine" she finally managed to stutter, cursing herself for being so shy all of a sudden, but she couldn't help it. When she was around Gabriella she wasn't herself anymore. Gabriella smiled as swam her to the side of the pool, only releasing her grip once Sharpay was able to grab a hold of the edge.

"Hey Troy" she smiled as both the girls looked up at him, now dripping wet from head to toe, water droplets forming at the end of their sodden hair. Gabriella giggled as she looked at Sharpay and then back up at him, heaving herself up and out of the pool, the light catching in the beads of water covering her body. Sharpay looked away at the sight and sighed.

"Here" Troy offered her his hand which she gratefully took, as long as it wasn't Gabriella's, and let him help pull her up out of the water and onto the warm cement "So your a member here?" he asked, as he was sure she couldn't be part of the staff. She nodded shyly as her brother handed her a pink, fluffy towel.

"Well, I guess I do get to see you guys this summer" she smiled at them both, trying to act confident again "so... I'll see you round" she added and left them quickly with her brother by her side. He'd noticed the change in her and as much as he liked it, he was worried. She acted like she was listening to him when he talked, didn't boss him around and was letting him decide what they where doing for the talent show this summer. It wasn't like her at all and he wanted to know why the sudden change.

_So... what'd you think so far? Like? Want More? . I hope so... cos I kind of already went ahead and wrote another chapter! (yes, I am a computer and Gabpay deprived child sometimes!!) _

_Love always, _

_x.d.n.r.x_


	2. A friendship

_A/N: Yes, ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Hehe... Can't get enough of Gabpay... :) lol Well... it WILL be Gabpay eventually. Just wait a bit longer. But I like it anyway. How adorably naive Gabriella is to Sharpay's affection of her. sigh Sorry! XD _

"I can't believe this, can you? I mean your the lifeguard, and we work in the kitchens and Sharpe comes here. It's like school except without all the boring work and stress" Troy grinned as he kissed Gabriella picked her up and spun her round. As he put her back down he looked down at his now wet shirt and laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the others. Excitement was in the air as they all talked happily. What did the summer have in store for them? 

* * *

Sharpay lay down in the sun and closed her eyes. So much for her perfect summer getting over Gabriella, now she'd see her everyday. With a sigh she tilted her sun hat down to shade her face and tried to forget it all. Change, it's scary, it's different and it's new. Sharpay hated change because it was diving into unknown. A fear of the dark isn't a fear of lack of light, it's a fear of the unknown. Because in the dark you can't see a thing, you have no idea what's out there or what could happen next. But then again change, the dark and the unknown all had one other thing in common. They where exciting, never knowing what's coming. And if she'd learnt one thing since she met Gabriella it was that change wasn't always a bad thing. You had to face it like the unknown, with caution but not fear.

"Hey" the innocently sweet voice made her heart melt as a figure blocked out the sun, standing tall over her "Sharpay?". Slowly the blonde's eyes flickered back open, squinting up at the brunette in the bright summer sunlight tiredly.

"Yes?" she finally asked, still slightly sleepy in the warm summer heat that seemed to have gotten worse since Gabriella's arrival. The brunette smiled down at her, taking a seat on the deck chair beside her. Water dropped rhythmically down from the ends of her wet hair, sending a shiver down Sharpay's spine as they hit her legs and ran down her bare skin.

"Oh, where you actually asleep? I'm sorry if I woke you!!" Gabriella apologized, biting her lip as she looked down at the sleep blonde stretching out with a low yawn. She looked so cute, just waking up in the late morning sun. Sharpay gave her a lazy smile, shaking her head.

"No, it's a good thing. If I sleep now I wont be able to tonight" she said without thinking, still half asleep her barriers weren't yet up and she let a bit of her true self slip through the cracks.

"What are you doing anyway? Shouldn't you be saving lives!" Sharpay giggled, slightly delirious in her tired state. She'd been awake for hours last night even after trying to have an early night and getting into bed at 10:30 pm she wasn't asleep till long after 2 am. Gabriella smiled down at her.

"Your cute when your tired" she laughed, causing Sharpay to blush "and it's my brake so I was gunna go have lunch with Troy. But then I saw you sitting here all on your own! I mean, we can't have that now can we? So do you want to come have lunch with me?" she finally asked, with and extra sweet smile. _'She's so naive, she has no idea what she does to me...'_ Sharpay thought to herself with a sigh, but she couldn't turn down an offer on spending time with Gabriella.

"Yes, I would love to thank you" Sharpay replied, trying to act like her old confident self, but it'd didn't come out quite right and sounded much more sincere than she'd intended_. 'your an actress!'_ she though to herself tiredly as she got up off the deck chair, slipping her sunglasses back on _'so act, this is just another role your playing. The role of Gabrielle's friend and nothing more'_ she did her best to convince herself as the brunette linked her hand in Sharpay's.

"So, where do you wanna go and eat?" Gabrielle asked as they walked hand in hand away from the pool, the fierce summer sun glaring down on them. Suddenly, Sharpay had an idea that caused her to grin from ear to ear.

"I have an idea actually, go get changed and I'll meet you back here in five minutes?" she smiled at the brunette happily. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at the now excited blonde but agreed anyway.

"Okay, but where are we going?" she asked her, not liking being left in the dark. She could see Sharpay wasn't planning on telling her and quickly turned on the charm, looking up into her soft brown eyes with pleading eyes so innocently. The blonde melted under her gaze but did her best to hold her ground looking away.

"You'll see Gabby" was all she said before turning and walking away. With a heavy sigh and extremely adorable pout Gabriella did as she was told, heading towards the change rooms to get dressed.

* * *

Troy peered out the window to see Gabriella waiting nervously by the pool. With a smile he took a step towards the door about to go out and see her, when he saw an unusually shy blonde, dressed in a stunning pink dress that was much more flowy and less showy than her usual attire. As the two girls hugged he cringed, why did his girlfriend have to start becoming such good friends with the drama queen of his dreams?

"Come on Gabby!" Sharpay ushered her away from the pool and round to the gate. The moment she'd seen her there, dressed in that sweet undress, her hair in plaits, she froze up. She had to take a second to catch her breath before walking over to her. Even now she was still struggling to keep her eyes off of the brunette.

"But Sharpay where are we going?" Gabriella whined like a small child not getting there way, Sharpay giggled but shook her head, leading her through the gate and round to a bright pink golf buggy. Gabriella stared at it, struggling not to laugh.

"Oh shush and just get in" the blonde pushed her playfully as the brunette stood laughing at the extremely bright colored vehicle before climbing in, still in a fit of giggles "and as I said before, you'll see".

_...So? What'd you think? Like? Hate? Oh please don't hate!! Pretty please!! With... whipped cream and a cherry on top:D Cos I love yall :P (That's not at all creepy...) _

_x.d.n.r.x_


	3. Fairytale Picnic

_Am I a genius?!? (By the way the answer to that was yes!.. say it!... Say it!! Thank you :) (I am NOT insane! ... kinda) _

"Wow Sharpay, this looks really pretty and all but I don't think there's much food out here!" Gabriella commented sarcastically as they came to a stop near a gorgeous lake, "Pay?" the brunette asked, turning around to see what on earth the blonde was doing.

"Here, can you carry the basket? It's really heavy..." Sharpay held a large woven picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other, a smile crept across Gabriella's lips as she stood staring at the blonde before her "Hello? Earth to Gabby? I need you to carry the basket for me!" Sharpay whined. With a laugh the slightly stunned brunette relieved her of the heavy load, heaving it down across the soft green grass. Sharpay followed happily with the blanket in hand, leading the way down to a cute spot beneath the tree's. Laying down the blanket Sharpay sat down in a warm spot slightly in the sun.

"How'd you remember? I don't even think Troy remembers" Gabriella asked Sharpay as she sat down beside her, the basket at their feet. Sharpay smiled, turning to look at the brunette with gentle brown eyes that studied her happily. 

"Off course I remember, what are friends for?" she asked with a grin, though it wasn't quite what she was thinking. That went more along the lines off _'Off course I remember, I remember everything about you. I still remember what you where wearing the first day I met you'_. At this Gabriella pulled her into a sudden hug, catching Sharpay completely off guard as the brunette wrapped her arms around her and pushed her to the ground in her surprise. Gabriella laughed as she now lay half on top of the blushing blonde.

"I love you Sharpay! I'm so glad we're friends" she smiled down at her, now noticing how red her cheek where "woa, Pay, are you okay?" she asked innocently, reaching out to gently touch her forehead and cheeks. Holding her friends hands in her face she looked down at her worriedly at the blonde. She couldn't breathe, with the brunette that close, on top of her like that. She really had no idea that how crazy about her she was or the things she was doing to her every time she simply held her hand or blew her a kiss. And although it was better her not knowing, sometimes it was unbearable how naive Gabriella was.

"I'm fine, just a little warm" Sharpay finally mumbled, as much as she relished each soft touch at the same time she hated it. Hated how it made her blood boil and her breath catch in her throat. With a sweet smile that drove Sharpay crazy Gabriella rolled off her so they where lying side by side.

"Want something to drink?" she asked breaking the silence, Sharpay nodded and she sat up to search through the basket "So friends tell each other stuff right?" Sharpay didn't like where this was going "I was just wondering, who do you like?" Gabriella turned to look at her as she asked. The blonde froze up, unsure of how to answer that. She opened her mouth but all that came out was more silence. So Gabriella kept talking.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have just asked that... My mum always says you have to give a little to get a little so. I mean I shouldn't have expected you just to answer. We haven't even really been friends for that long, only what, a couple of months? Really, it's fine if..." but she was cut off by Sharpay's answer. She smiled, her guilt trip had worked.

"Zeke" the blonde quickly answered, and for some reason, Gabriella had no idea why, the answer disappointed her, it wasn't what she'd been hoping for, but what had she been hoping for..."and off course I'll tell you this kind of stuff. We're friends! Now, I gave a little, so I get a little" she finished with a smile at the brunette.

"Get a little what?" Gabriella grinned at her, raising her eye brows cheekily, Sharpay blushed a deep red before Gabriella laughed and answered her properly "You know who I like. Troy, duh!" she smiled as she pulled out a bottle of pink lemonade and two pink plastic glasses and laughed.

"What?!" Sharpay asked defensively as she took her glass of lemonade, sipping daintily "My mum used to give us pink lemonade and fairy bread when we we're kids and say it was fairy food" she said with a wistful smile "Good times...". Gabriella giggled, taking her seat back next to the remaining blonde.

"Now all that's missing is fairy bread and dainty little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, did I tell you I always wanted to try peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Gabriella asked with a childish grin which Sharpay returned as she looked up at her with the most genuine smile anyone had ever given the brunette.

"They're in the plastic container near the bottom, and you did tell me. Almost one and a half months ago when you slept over at my house, ever since you saw an episode of Little Bear where they ate them" Sharpay added nervously, quickly looking away before she was completely hypnotized by those bright brown eyes and did something she would later regret.

"Oh my god, and you even remembered the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! God, your better than Troy" she laughed, taking on out and biting into it happily "they really are as good as they looked on Little Bear" she giggled into the bread as she took another bite. Sharpay watched her, feeling better than she had all day. Just that look of pure joy on Gabriella's face was worth everything to her. That and that'd she said she was better than troy.

"Yea well, you should dump him and have me instead!" Sharpay joked, cursing herself inside after she'd said it. Gabriella just laughed though and gave her a nod as she finished chewing.

"I should!" she agreed with a smile, but what scared the brunette was that for a second she actually thought about it.

_BWA HA HA HA HA:) lol Sorry... yes I am slowly loosing my mind. But slowly so it's okay, I'm not totally crazy... yet! I am however VERY tired!! Ahhhh lack of sleep, you cloud my judgment and make me say stupid things but you let me write :)_


	4. Guilt

"That was a heaps of fun, thanks Sharpay" Gabriella grinned as they arrived back at the pool, giving the blonde a big hug before stepping out and heading towards the gate. As she entered the pool area the boss spotted her, marching over and looking very angry as he did so.

"Your a minute late for your shift and your not even dressed yet!" he growled at her so she could almost feel the spit flying out of his mouth. She grimaced unsure of what to say. Great, nice work Gabriella. Second day on the job and it might just become your last.

"She was with me!" came the all too familiar voice from behind her, finally back to her confident self, or at least while she was talking to this man and defending her Gabriella. As she walked to the brunette's side and draped her arm around her shoulders she glared at the now worried looking man.

"Oh, Miss Sharpay! I'm so sorry, my apologies" he quickly backed away still apologising profusley as he did so. Sharpay laughed turning back to Gabriella now, again the girl she was slowly becoming. Gabriella just leaned her head on Sharpay's shoulder and sighed. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Sharpay since she first met her but she definetly liked it, the blonde was sweet and nice and a little shy even.

"God I'm lucky to have you" Gabriella whispered, sending a shiver down Sharpay's spine that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette leaned against her "you sure your okay? Maybe your sick!" she asked the blonde worriedly. Sharpay just laughed and shook her head, stepping away from her and letting her arm drop back to her side.

"I'm fine, now get back to saving lives my little life saver" she grinned at Gabriella, giving her a small, gentle push forward and away, towards the pool "go on!". Gabriella smilied sheepishly and trotted off to change back into her swim suit. Sharpay stood and watched her go, taking a photo of the gorgeous girl walking away, chocolate brown hair falling in waves down over her shoulders. She took a photo in her mind and she wanted to frame it and hang it up in the back of her mind. Just to have a picture of the girl with her always.

"Hey Sharpay!" the voice off the basketball boy behind her gave her a shock, sending her crashing back down into reality. This girl wasn't hers, she belonged to the guy behind her. She turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh hey Troy" she mumbled, trying not to be thinking of his beautiful girlfriend while she was talking to him "What's up?" she asked him. He grinned at her for a second, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious that his eyes where scanning her body. He swallowed loudly and tried to regain his confidence and charm.

"Nothing much... I just... was wondering where Gabby was?" he quickly asked, any excuse to talk to her. Though he hadn't quite thought of what to say before he blindly wandered over and struck up a conversation with the blonde bombshell who was now blushing a light pinky/red.

"Wh... what makes you think I'd know?" she asked, a little to quickly. Troy raised his eyebrows at her and laughed nervously, not entierley sure how to act around her now. Not just because of his feelings but also because he was never sure how she'd react. If she'd be her old, over confident and show off self, caring for no-one else. Or if maybe today she was the girl he wanted, who wouldn't bite his head off. Who'd smile sweetly and be nice. He never knew how'd she'd react next, but that was part of the thrill and part of the mystery.

"Well... you guys are hanging out heaps latley, you seem really close. I just thought you might know" he grinned at her and she let out a small sigh, why did she work herself up like this? She just needed to relax. Finally she gave him a more genuine smile.

"She just went to change, she's back on life guard duty" Sharpay answered calmly and he nodded, slightly disapointed .

"Oh I thought we where going to have lunch together today..." he mumbled, when an idea came to mind and he looked back up at her with a grin that spread from one ear to the other. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to, he so wanted to. He just wanted to spend time with the gorgeous blonde before him, and that dress. Well, it seemed it was made just for her (and probably was) it hugged in all the right places. It showed of every curve of her slim fizeeke.

"Well, would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked hopefully. Sharpay froze up, Troy Bolton wanted to have lunch with her! But why? She was curious, not curious enough to go but certainly feeling guilty enough. Guilty that when Gabriella was supposed to be having lunch with her boyfriend she'd dragged her off. her to lunch iShe'd taken nstead and tried to be romantic and in the small time spent fallen for her even more.

"Well... sure! Why not. I'm not really hungry though" she quickly added, she'd already eaten her full today. 3 glasses of pink lemonade and 3 pieces of fairy bread along with a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. She had also learnt that too much lemonade gave Gabriella a sugar high and made her hyper. It was adorably cute, the brunette jumping up and down like a five year old. Though trying to climb that tree wasn't the best idea, as she'd discovered. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh to herslef as she thought about it. Troy gave her a strange look, eyebrows raised.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, intrigued by the blondes genuine laughter, a rare event that he hoped someday he'd cause. And maybe that day had finally arrived...

"Oh, nothing... just thinking" she cringed to herself at her slip up "So, where do you wanna eat?" she asked to steer the conversation in a new direction. A million romantic thoughts ran through Troys mind, how best to impress this princess? A princess used to only the finest, most expensive and most exquisit.

"I was thinking something casual... like maybe a picnic. What do you think?"


	5. Caught Out

_**A/N: **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY:D Hope you like this update, I worked hard on it. And it's the longest so far, but dont expect this every chapter!! lol :P Hope you all had a good valentine. Personally, I chickened out of slipping an anonymous valentine into the person I like's bag . I don't have a chance anyway. I just wanted them to know how special they are. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to them._

"A picnic huh? Ummm… isn't that what you where supposed to be doing with Gabby this summer?" Sharpay asked nervously. Troy shrugged, cringing at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Oh yea, well what do you wanna do then?" he asked with a small sigh. He was not at all impressed with Sharpay's growing friendship with Gabriella. Sharpay shrugged, her body was standing with Troy but her mind was a million miles away, back at the picnic with Gabriella again.

"Why don't we just grab something from the kitchen? After all, Zeke's a great cook!" Sharpay suggested, trying her best to sound enthusiastic about seeing him. He was really nice and an excellent chef but that was it. She felt nothing but strong friendship for him. She flirted with him and put on an act of pretending to have a crush on the young chef but it was all a show, a cover up. It was a good thing she was an actress or hiding her feelings for Gabriella would be harder. And even then, every minute she spent in the brunette's company the character she was playing slipped away a little more, giving way to her true self hidden underneath.

"Sure!" Troy finally gave in, any time with Sharpay was time well spent after all "come on" he motioned for her to follow him. With a smile and a flick of her soft, blonde curls Sharpay started after him. And with one last glance back at the cheery brunette no walking back towards her post looking out over the pool, again dressed in her cute red swim suit, the blonde disappeared through the doors into the kitchens.

_a very gabpay happy valentines day_

Sharpay could feel the eyes of her school mates watching her as sat next to Troy enjoying one of Zeke's brownies as Troy chatted away to her about basketball and other things that held no interest for the bored blonde. As much as she'd changed recently they did not all trust her yet, so while pretending to be working on the very sides of the kitchen, almost out of sight, they watched her warily.

"hey can I get you another glass of water?" basketball boy asked her for the thousandth time and for the thousandth time Sharpay answered back.

"No I'm fine thanks" and shook her head before she took another delicious bite into the chocolaty goodness of a brownie.

"Do you like the brownies?" Zeke asked nervously from the stove where he cooked, chef hat balanced precariously on his head as he looked back at her, earning himself a glare from Troy. Sharpay smiled up at him and nodded happily, they really where the best brownies she'd ever tasted! Except for maybe Gabriella's mother's. Now they where good… She shook her head, quickly trying to stop herself from day dreaming. Troy eyed the two jealously, which did not go unnoticed by Ryan, sitting in the corner just out of sight of the door with Kelsi. The small pianist followed his line of sight to set her eyes upon the three of them, Zeke and Troy both watching Sharpay happily and Sharpay smiling sweetly at Zeke but eyes glazed, obviously somewhere else in her mind. As Sharpay looked back down at the brownie's and Zeke looked away Troy took the opportunity to move a little closer to her, using the excuse of reaching for the salt shaker to lean over her.

At that moment Gabriella walked in through the kitchen doors, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Troy and Sharpay, the rest of her friends out of sight at the time. The moment the emotion hit her she knew what it was. The sick feeling rising in her stomach, the light headedness that suddenly washed over her and the anger that bubbled inside her at the sight. It was jealousy plain and clear. What confused her though was who she felt it for. Why was she jealous of Troy instead of Sharpay? From crouching behind a counter getting a pot out, Taylor slowly rose till her eyes just peered over the edge to see Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi peered round the corner to see the look in her eyes, catch the glimpse of jealousy in her eyes and hurt glance at Sharpay. Troy looked up at her guiltily. Sharpay smiled dreamily in Zeke's direction, thinking off the time the brunette girl tried to teach her to swim, holding her so her head was just above the waters surface and guiding her hands through the water carefully. Each tough had sent a shiver down her spine. She'd insisted she was just cold.

"Gabriella…" was all Troy could mutter, unsure of what to say. It probably looked bad from where the dripping wet life guard was standing. At the sound of Gabriella's name Sharpay snapped back to reality, turning to look at her.

"Oh hey Gabby" Sharpay smiled at her, just the sight of the brunette made her giddy. The blonde didn't even think twice about what the scene might look like. The thought never even crossed her mind. The one thing that consumed her mind right now was Gabriella, it was like some had graffitied her name across everything inside her brain.

"I just… came to g..get my…" the upset brunette could hardly get the words out as she grabbed the drink bottle sitting atop the counter and backed away towards the door again, shaking her head. Sharpay looked around confused after she disappeared out the doors without another room. Troy looked kind of sad, he'd never wanted it to happen that way. At least he could be with Sharpay now though.

"Ok, what did I miss?" the ditzy looking blonde wondered aloud, shocked at Gabriella's exit. Everyone but Zeke who had exited the kitchen to use the bathroom, looked at her in disbelief.

"You! … and Troy!!" an exasperated Taylor finally exclaimed. Now it was Sharpay's turn to look at her in utter disbelief, almost laughing but a little too shocked too.

"What?!?" she almost yelled, jumping up out of her seat and away from Troy "For one, Hello? Zeke! And two, I'd never do that to her!" she defended herself, looking back at the basketball boy who was now blushing. Maybe he would not be getting with Sharpay now after all… Chad and Taylor looked down at their feet feeling guilty for thinking the worst of Sharpay. For automatically suspecting her of being up to something, trying to steal Troy.

"Oh" Taylor mumbled, stepping back. Sharpay sighed and quickly dashed out the door after Gabriella. Fortunately for her the brunette was on life guard duty so she couldn't go anywhere anyway. The brooding life guards pout was absolutely adorable as she eyed the approaching blonde angrily.

"Gabriella. Can I talk to you?" Sharpay called up to her as she ran, quite slowly really as she was wearing her new air of pink sequined flip flops. The brunette looked away and tried to suppress a smile at the sight of the blonde racing over to her earnestly, instead focusing on a small girl splashing around at the edge of the pool, her hair in cute blonde pigtails and a wide grin spread across her face. She was adorably cute, almost exactly how she imagined Sharpay would have looked like as a child. Wide brown eyes that looked up at you innocently and red lips that curled in a sweet smile. The hair was a perfect match, but the swimmers where all wrong. Sharpay would have been wearing a cute pink bikini.

"Ell! I'm not exactly sure what that looked like to you, so I'm not sure what to say…" Sharpay talked loudly as she approached her so Gabriella could hear her above the splashes and excited chatter below "But I **have** changed! Look, I've never really told anyone this before but… I trust you, so here goes!" she took a deep breath before continuing "The person you met when you first came to the school wasn't me, it was the character I've been playing since the beginning of high school. I'm good at acting because I'm constantly acting. I never thought I'd change, I never thought for a moment I'd ever drop the act and be myself. Till you came along…" she finished shyly starring at her feet. Gabriella finally look at her as she looked back up and into the brunette's eyes and she gave Sharpay a small smile.

"Sorry. I got jealous when I saw you two there and then I freaked and… we all good?" she asked in a small voice as she got out of her life guard chair and climbed down to stand in front of Sharpay. The blonde grinned and pulled her into a mug.

"Off course!" she squealed as she tightened her grip around the small brunette in her arms till Gabriella could hardly breath but she still didn't want Sharpay to let her go. With a heavy sigh she leant her head on the blondes shoulder and let herself relax onto her tiredly.

"Why'd you freak?" Sharpay asked, breaking the silence and the golden moment they'd been having "you felt jealous and then you freaked? Why?". _'because I didn't understand why I was jealous **of** Troy, why I wanted to rip him away from you, push him down, take you in my arms and carry you away'._ This wasn't a question Gabriella wanted to answer. She knew why she freaked but she didn't understand the jealousy or why she felt it. So she asked the blonde a question back that intrigued her.

"Well why me? Why do I bring out your real self and make you drop the act?" she questioned. _'Because the way I feel about you, it takes everything I have in me just to hide these feelings that I let it slip. The way you are, I want you to see me, the real me. I want you to love the real me…'_ Now it was Sharpay's turn to quickly search her mind for a way to avoid answering.

"You know what, I'm distracting you from your job now. I mean if someone drowned while we where standing here hugging and chatting I'd feel partially responsible!" she rambled on self consciously, pulling away from Gabriella till her hands slid down the brunette's arms and linked with hers. Both girls blushed, dropping their arms to their sides.

"Well I'll talk to you later then" Gabriella smiled at her before making her way back towards the life guard chair slowly. She wanted to stay but she needed to go. She wanted to know but she could afford to be caught out.

"Yep" Sharpay nodded before walking away.

_And I count your footsteps as you walk away_


	6. Cant Take My Eyes Off Of You

_**A/N:** I wrote and I wrote and I wrote. And da da da da! Drum roll please... HERE IT IS!! The next update :) __I hope your pleased!!! You better be pleased... lol :P Read and enjoy ( and review... :D )_

_Cold blue, lapping at my feet. Washing over my legs and wrapping me in a shimmering sheet of cool water. The light dances in patterns across the pool bottom, rippling with each gentle disturbance to the water, my hand skimming lightly over the surface. I feel arms wrap around my waist, holding me close and keeping me warm against the body behind me. Just this touch is everything. Their hand interlaces with mine and our fingers skim across the surface of the water together, making patterns across the perfect sky blue water. Their breath is warm and sends a shiver down my spine as it blows down my neck. Thump, thump, thump, our hearts beat in time. Sigh, sigh, sigh, my chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, it's hard to breath with them so close. I gain the courage to turn my head slightly, to catch a glance of their face. Chocolate brown eyes entrance me, I melt under their soft gaze. Their blonde hair dances over my skin in the breeze and I giggle at it's gentle touch. Red lips, the most gentle red lips that I've seen frown more often than smile turn up at the edges, breaking into a smile that makes my heart stop and start again. One breath, shared between us and then our smiles meet._

Gabriella opened her eyes to greet the morning sun and turned to her clock. Damn! It wasn't like her to over sleep like that. As she stretched out and yawned widely she stopped. Chocolate brown eyes still haunted her. She'd had her fair share of strange dreams but that was… Sharpay? She shook her head and quickly made her way towards the bathroom. A shower, that's all she needed, to wash away all thoughts of the stunning blonde princess. She had things to do, she had to be there early this morning.

_**Gabriella/Sharpay – Elle/Shar - Gabby/Pay – Gabpay**_

"Ryan! Where's Sharpay?" Kelsi called to him as arrived out the front of the country club that morning. He smiled at Kelsi, worrying as usual before it had even begun. He stopped in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kelsi, calm!" he laughed before answering her "Sharpay will be here in just a few minutes, I left first to come and check with you that everything's go! Where's Gabriella and Troy?" he queried her casually. This plan had better not back fire on them. Sharpay had agreed to let him decide what they where doing for this years talent show. What if she went back to her old self and decide she wanted to do what she wanted?? Something ridiculous, way over the top and show biz. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Troy's in the music room waiting, Gabriella seems to be running a tad late… but don't worry she'll be here in just a sec! And I think her and Troy are all good too…" Kelsi trailed off. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Maybe her and Ryan where doing something stupid? But they had to see now…

"So what did you pick?" Ryan asked as he followed her back into the building. At this a grin spread across Kelsi's face as she looked back at him.

"I have the perfect song!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, come on!! Mum I'm already late!" Gabriella squealed in a panic as they drove, she hated being late. She didn't want to miss a thing and from the sound of it, this was an important thing too. Her Mother sighed as she drove.

"Gabriella dear, calm down! You'll be fine baby. Ok?". The brunette nodded, trying to calm her nerves. But she had butterflies in her stomach and they where completely hyped this morning. _'This thing Kelsi wants to talk to me about sure is making me nervous!'_ she tried to convince herself. She knew that wasn't really it though. It was the thought that soon she'd been in the same building as Sharpay. She could run into the blonde at anytime. She hoped to god that the princess wouldn't feel like swimming today!

"Here we go honey! See? And your only five minutes late" her mother smiled at her, leaning over to his her daughter lightly atop her head "have fun sweetie" she cooed. Gabriella laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Yea yea… I love you too mum!". Three steps to the door and she herd it, the sound she'd been dreading all morning yet the moment she herd it a smile spread across her face. _'Just a friend crush, just a friend crush… no big deal!'_ the words echoed in her head as she turned round.

"Gabby!" Sharpay called out to her, a grin spread across her face happily as she spotted the brunette and ran up to hug her "Hey" she started the conversation as they headed inside. Gabriella swallowed before she replied slightly blushing.

"Her Pay" the words came out so easily, more easily than she thought. _'Just a friend crush, just a friend crush. it's okay, you can deal!'._

_**Gabriella/Sharpay – Elle/Shar - Gabby/Pay – Gabpay**_

"So! If you guys want, no one **has** to do it but… Well I wrote this new song and it's kind of for the four of you and I was thinking you could perform it for the talent show… what do you think?" Kelsi rambled nervously, looking around at them.

"Well let's see this song then!" Sharpay piped up happily. At this Kelsi grinned, she definitely loved this new Sharpay!! She handed them each a copy of the song, waiting in anticipation as they each took they're time reading it over a couple of times.

"So…?" she questioned. She was met by four bright smiles.

"I love it!"

"it's so cute Kels"

"Perfect"

"I cant wait to perform it!". Kelsi swelled with pride as she took in their compliments before rushing round to her piano and taking a seat.

"Well why don't we rehearse it now??" she asked looking up at them hopefully and at the four hearty nods in agreement began to play. Now was their chance, Ryan and Kelsi both had their eyes on the other three as the song started. The results however where not what they expected, there was a much bigger twist to all of this than they had thought.

_You never know what your gonna feel, ohhh_

Gabriella sung every word of this with feeling, meant it with all her heart. Ryan watched her with wonder, who was she singing about now??

_You never see it coming suddenly it's real, ohhh_

_Never even crossed my mind, no_

These words echoed her thoughts almost to the exact. It was almost scary.

_That I would ever end up here tonight_

_Oh, ohhh, ohh things change, when you don't expect them too_

Sharpay let her voice ring out on this line, this was her thought, her feeling. Gabriella had caused her to do something she'd never done before. She'd turned off the light, plunged into darkness. Now the only thing that could save her was the brunette beside her. In other words she was stuck in the dark.

_No one knows what the futures gonna do_

_I never even noticed that you've been there all along_

Gabriella let her eyes flicker to look at the blonde beside her. Troy watched the princess with a smile too.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

Gabriella looked up at Troy forcing a smile as he looked at her too. Sharpay's eyes where glued to the brunette. As much as she tried to force herself to look away she couldn't help but steal a glance.

_I know you feel the same way too, yea_

_I cant take my eyes off of you_

As Sharpay forced her eyes back down at her paper. Gabriella and Troy both looked at her longingly.

_All it took, was one look, for a dream come true_

For a second, just a second, Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes locked.

Ryan and Kelsi looked at each other, they'd seen the whole thing. Their plan had definitely worked, they new everything they'd wanted to… and more.

"That was great guys!!" the small pianist quickly piped up, breaking the tension. They all looked to her, anywhere but each other right now. She gave them all a grin before looking up at the clock on the wall above her. All eyes followed hers.

"Oh, I should probably go!" Troy cringed as he saw the time "work" he sighed, hugging his girlfriend, glancing quickly at Sharpay and then darting out the door.

"And Sharpay! I have something I kinda wanted to talk to you about! Wanna go gulfing?" Ryan asked his sister sweetly. The blonde raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously but nodded.

"Sure Ryan, if you wanna get you butt kicked…" she teased him before turning back to the others "I'll see you guys later then. And Kelsi, great piece. I really like it" she smiled at the shy girl walking out from behind the piano. before she could go, Gabriella shyly pulled her into a hug, cursing herself for blushing. _'This shouldn't be this weird! She's my friend, I hug her all the time'_.

"See ya pay" she bid her good bye before the princess smiled and walked out the door. The moment she was gone Gabriella sighed in relief, forgetting Kelsi was still there.

"What was all that about?" the small girl asked, patting the space next to her on the piano stool for Gabriella to sit down and spill the beans. Gabriella blushed, taking a seat but refusing to divulge the truth. Not without some hard core interrogations first.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently playing naïve, Kelsi kept starring at her waiting, it hardly took two second for her to crack "Ok, ok I'll tell you…".

_**Gabriella/Sharpay – Elle/Shar - Gabby/Pay – Gabpay**_

The highlighter pink gulf buggy was filled with silence as they drove slowly down the winding roads. Soon they where lost in a sea of green, far from the country club and other people. Ryan stopped the buggy and turned to face his sister. He didn't no whether to look at her sternly or laugh so ended up doing a mixture of both. it looked quite odd and Sharpay looked at him quizzically before bursting out laughing.

"What?" she asked him though her giggles. Ryan sighed and waited for her to stop laughing. This was quite serious. She was stuck in the middle of a complicated love triangle, one which also had a couple of extra lines coming off, including himself.

"Do you even see the way Troy looks at you?" he asked her seriously, catching her completely off guard. She looked at him dumb struck and shook her head.

"Jealous much?" she teased lightly "what on earth do you mean the way he looks at me?" she asked him. Ryan was always asking her to invite Troy over, he wasn't so happy that the basket ball boy was better friends with Sharpay than himself.

"I'm not jealous! … Well ok maybe a little bit, but that's not the point. He looks at you almost exactly the same as how you look at Gabriella!" he exclaimed at her. How could she not see what was so obvious to almost everyone else?!? This last statement however struck a nerve.

"What do you mean the way I look at Gabriella?"


	7. Confession Time

_**A/N: **Hey, it's been a while but not TOO long! God, my mum has this annoying habit of walking through the study when I'm in here and looking over my shoulder. In fact, so does everyone else in my family! And i think it would be just a little awkward if they saw me righting 'Sharpay smiled shyly and leant forward to press her lips onto Gabriella's. The second they touched the brunette could feel her stomach turning summersaults and opened her mouth to allow the blondes tongue entrance'. ... :P Ha! lol I didn't actually write that yet though, just teasing you :D but anyway!! So, here is the next chapter, enjoy and remember always come back for your Gabpay fix -_

Sharpay blushed but still refused to bite. She would not be caught out that easily, especially not by her brother. Calming herself and pushing all thoughts of the brunette as far out of her mind as was possible she looked back up at him as calmly as she could.

"What?" she asked simply, raising her eye brows and playing dumb. Ryan shook his head at his sister and sighed heavily.

"It's completely obvious Sharpay. The way you look at her! That tone you get when you talk about her, and then you just keep rambling on and on! I don't see how I never noticed before… Oh, and today with that song!" he smiled at her encouragingly "it's nothing to be ashamed of sis! It's adorably cute, the only question now is how do we get your girl?" he finished his speech, leaving the question hanging in the air. Sharpay was so glad her brother approved, how could he not? He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't… But this was what she was afraid of. '_How do we get my girl?, we don't. Because I've thought about this and thought about it and dreamed about it nightly and I know one thing, it is never going to happen!'._

Kelsi sat slightly with a smile creeping over her lips as she looked at the shy, blushing brunette beside her. Although she already knew after the fantastic plan executed by her and Ryan, it was stilling surprising to hear the words come out of Gabriella's mouth.

"Hey! It's okay" she tried to reassure her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Gabriella was shaking her head though, rising to her feet so the hand slipped of her shoulder and looked down at the small pianist sadly.  
"But that's the thing… will it be okay?" she asked pleadingly, like Kelsi should know the answer "I mean… what if I never get over this? What if…" she couldn't end the sentence as her voice faded to silence. _'What if… she liked Sharpay more than Troy?'_.

"Is it wrong?" the words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them, as do the salty hot tears now pouring down her face "do you hate me?". Kelsi stares at her for a second before pulling her into a laugh, almost laughing hysterically at the question.

"No. Never! I mean I'd be a hypocrite if I did" Kelsi giggled as she looked up at the taller brunette, not being able to hide the grin spreading from one ear to the other. She'd always wanted to tell someone but never thought anyone would understand. Now finally here was someone who would.

"What?" Gabriella stopped sobbing for a second to ask.

"Well… I liked Sharpay for a while. And we… umm… kissed. But then she was all in her Sharpay mood again, pretending nothing happened between us. I wish I'd kissed this new Sharpay, I don't think she'd do that to me if it happened now. But she's over me…" Kelsi trailed off hoping she wasn't scaring Gabriella who still had her arms around her waist.

"Oh my god, you liked Sharpay?!?" the taller girl laughed, talking like this was just another bit off gossip "Are you…? You know…" Gabriella giggled. Kelsi was gladdened by the lightened mood.

"Gay?" Kelsi finished her sentence and grinned "I dunno… I kind of had a crush on Ryan for a while after that and I still think he's SO cute. Who knows and who cares?!? Doesn't really matter…". Gabriella nodded, looking away and down at the piano keys, running her fingers along them and listening to the sound that rang out with a smile.

"Mmmm… wait, so Sharpay kissed you back?" suddenly, and quite blondley, this fact finally hit her "Is she? I mean, I don't want to but… I'm going out with Troy! But if… Do you think I'd have a chance?" Gabriella mumbled shyly, stumbling over her words nervously.

"Well, we'll just have to find out" Kelsi grinned at her. Gabriella blushed as she quickly shook her head at the idea.

"No! No… I mean I… I don't even know. And Troy!" she insisted but the young pianist just grinned up at her with a crafty glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned" was all she said before hugging Gabriella and hurrying out of the room. _'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?!?'_ she cursed as she watched the small brunette disappear around the corner before she could say a thing to stop her.

_**S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G**_

"Did you hear?" Zeke exclaimed happily to Chad and Troy as they sat enjoying their lunch in the kitchens "Exchange students from Australia are coming here!". Chad sighed and shook his head.

"And?" he asked boredly.

"Cute Aussie chick staying at my house through the exchange program" he grinned before taking another bite out of his sandwich "Oi! Aren't you even gunna finish that? I spent ages cooking it for you!" he growled through his mouthful, pointing at Troy's half eaten slice of banana bread.

"What about Sharpay?" he asked back angrily, sending the cook a fierce glare. Zeke was taken aback, almost surprised for a second and cursing himself internally. _'Shit! Sharpay asked me as a favour for me to pretend to like her! Now what am I gunna do… I'll blow her cover'_. Luckily he was saved by Kelsi sticking her head in between them and looking at Zeke questioningly.

"Australian Exchange program did you say?" she asked happily. Zeke nodded, continuing the conversation with her and ignoring the death glares Troy was sending him from over his banana bread.

"Mmmm Banana bread" Sharpay grinned as she entered the kitchen, she could smell it's heavenly scent wafting down the hall and beckoning to her and she just had to come "now that smell's delicious Zeke". He looked up at the blonde and smiled happily, holding up a piece for her which she quickly retrieved.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi exclaimed happily "you are just the person I was looking for!" she grinned as soon as she saw the thin blonde appear next to her, banana bread in hand. Sharpay swallowed and looked at her curiously.

"Really? What for?" she asked naively.

_**S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G**_

"Gabby come on!" Kelsi called impatiently into the changing rooms as she waited outside for her "hurry up or Sharpay's gunna get grumpy". A giggled echoed round and out of the change rooms.

"Good, she looks adorable when she pouts" came Gabriella's reply. Kelsi sighed heavily and began to tap her foot on the tiles. Finally she herd the sound of Gabriella's footsteps as she hurried out, bag clasped in hand and hair still dripping wet hanging down her back. _'Well that'll leave a nice wet patch on my back'_ she thought as a drip hit the back of her leg and ran down.

"Finally!" Kelsi exclaimed dramatically, grinning at the taller brunette as she dragged her off to the car. Gabriella giggled as she was pulled along.

"That was very Sharpay" she commented, receiving a glare from Kelsi which only made her laugh. The pianist shook her head as she hurried towards the bright pink car parked and waiting for them out the front.

"Yea, you'd know" she whispered back quietly just in time so that they where now to close to Sharpay that Gabriella couldn't comment back. Instead she received a light kick in the shin as she reached the car and Sharpay opened the doors, gesturing for Gabriella to get in the front with her. The brunette smiled as her eyes met the soft chocolate brown gaze of the eyes that had been haunting her since her dream that morning.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed dramatically, causing Gabriella to burst into a fit of giggles while Kelsi sat in the back scowling at her in the review mirror. The blonde gave them both a quizzical look before shrugging and putting the car into drive.

"To the mall" she yelled into the wind and out across the vast landscape that surrounded them.

"TO THE MALL!" Gabriella and Kelsi chorused in loudly "And beyond!".

_**S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G-S&G- S&G**_

"Oh my gosh, Gabby, this top would be perfect for you!" Sharpay squealed, rushing over to her with a gorgeous fitting red shirt in hand. Gabriella grinned as she accepted the shirt and headed into the change rooms. Kelsi watched them and grinned happily, this was going perfect, she should play cupid more often because this was working out. Finally Gabriella was changed and walked out of the changing cubicle to show Sharpay. The blonde's jaw dropped as she tried not to stare. It was a perfect fit and it was so Gabby too, slightly low cut but not to revealing, puffy sleeves and small slits down the sides.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she twirled around showing it off "Sharpay?? Do you think I should get it?" she asked again, waving her hands in front of the dazed blondes face worriedly. Sharpay snapped back to reality, swallowing loudly as she quickly looked away and down at her hands, nervously fiddling with the strap of her hand bag.

"Uhhh yea. You look… gorgeous" she smiled looking back up at the blushing brunette "You so have to get it" she grinned trying to go back to her usual self, the one who wasn't shy, nervous and self conscious.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Gabriella asked as she walked back into the cubicle to change again. Sharpay watched her with a giddy grin, like a child hyped on pink fairy floss. Kelsi shrugged as she scanned up and down a rack of shirts in the corner absent mindedly, before she realised Gabriella couldn't see her.

"I dunno, we'll just drop by the DVD store and pick a couple out. What ever we feel like at the time" she answered calmly as she turned back round to watch Sharpay "What kind of movies are you guys into?". The blonde grinned and spun around to face the small, now scared pianist.

"Oh, oh! Musicals!!" she piped up happily as she jumped up and down, from in the changing rooms they could here Gabriella giggling "Oh fine then little missy, what do you like" Sharpay asked her.

"Romances! Absolutely gorgeous, soppy, totally cliché romances" Gabriella called back between giggles. Sharpay grinned and nodded her head.

"Right well we're at least getting 'The Sound Of Music' then!" she laughed and walked over to Gabriella's cubicle, "come on, are you changed yet" she asked impatiently, pushing the door open to reveal a shirtless Gabriella. both girls blushed bright red as Sharpay quickly closed the door again.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and hurried back to Kelsi's side who gave her a questioning look "she wasn't changed yet…" Sharpay whispered in reply, causing Kelsi to burst out laughing. They where too adorable!


	8. Sleep Over, The Begining

_**A/N: **Ok so first I have to say 'The Sound Of Music' ROCKS!! lol :P and so does 'Imagine Me & You' that's like my favourite movie :D lol Sorry it's been a while. I have a system though and I MUST stick by it. It goes one chapter of In The Dark and then one of Trouble Breathing, and then In The Dark and then Trouble Breathing...etc Although the down side is if I get writers block on one I cant do the other for even longer... Also I went on camp for the past three days :D I'm in year 10 but I'm a peer support leader so I got to go on year 7 camp. Yay!! Anyway :) Here it is. Enjoy._

"Ok, ok next movie!!" Gabriella piped up excitedly, rushing towards the dvd player as soon as the credits began to roll. Sharpay watched her bemused at the over excitable brunette, she couldn't help but grin. Gabriella quickly ejected the last disc and placed in the new one. The blonde behind her tried to peek at the cover of the dvd but couldn't see the title as it was covered by the hem of the brunette's dress. She was intrigued to see what she had been told was Gabriella's favourite movie. Kelsi watched them and laughed, one more movie till she could put her plan into action. As the dvd loaded her grin widened at the movie Gabriella had chosen, her favourite movie. 'Imagine Me & You'. Down stairs came the low sound of someone banging at the door loudly and adgitatedly. The small pianist smiled to herself, what perfect timing.

"I'll be right back, I think that's Taylor arriving at the door" Kelsi whispered and excused herself as the movie started, slipping silently out of the room and down stairs to watch some tv. Now Gabriella and Sharpay where left alone on the couch watching the movie, she'd been going to sneak away anyway but now she had a good excuse. The brunette blushed knowing exactly why Kelsi had really left. The blonde beside her moved over slightly in her seat to be closer to Gabriella. Why couldn't she have picked a horror movie? That would have been perfect for cuddling up to the brunette beside her without any suspition, infact she could have had the brunette would have been cuddling up to her. '_But no! We're watching some silly, romantic...oh!'_ her thoughts trailed off as the two main girls, Rachel and Luce giggled as Rachel wrapped her coat around the other girl, pulling her slightly closer. Till they where interrupted by Rachels husband, both looking down guiltily. Sharpay grinned, leaning her hand down on the couch so she was slightly closer to Gabriella. If she just kept edging slowly and subtly closer... What? Would she end up on top of her? She was sure Gabriella would notice before that.

"Do you like it so far?" Gabriella whispered in the blonde beside her's ear, sending a shiver down the other girls spine at the feel of the brunette's hot breath upon her skin. Sharpay looked down at her, locking her chocolate brown eyes upon Gabriella's chesnut ones. She nodded, unable to speak as she wasn't sure what to try and concentrate on, the movie or Gabriella. They where each as bad as the other in the way they gave her butterflies. But maybe the movie wouldn't have that affect if it wasn't about two girls getting together and she wasn't watching it with the one girl she wanted to get with.

"Hey sweetie, Hey Taylor, what are you two doing? where are your other two friends?" Kelsi mother asked, slightly concerned as she walked into the living room to find her daughter watching tv alone. Kelsi just smiled at her happily, looking perfectly okay.

"We're just watching tv, Giving them some alone time!" she almost had to hold back a laugh at the look on her mothers face after she spoke those words "they just need to figure something out" she told her mother with a grin. Her mother took this as a reasonable explanation, nodding and walking away. Kelsi watched her go sadly before looking up slightly startled as Taylor took the pianists hand in her own, squeezing it tightly and giving her a warm smile.

Gabriella sat uncomfortably on the couch wondering if it was as awkward for Sharpay as it was for her. She tried to focus on her breathing but her hand brushing up against the blondes stopped her breathing, catching it in her throat for a second as she sat frozen. Sharpay however was quite enjoying herself, pondering whether to scare the adorable brunette beside her by yawning and placing her arm around her shoulders, or maybe not. She turned to look at Gabriella, the girl alaways brought a smiole to her face. She just couldn't help it, she was almost constantly grinning where ever Gabriella was in the room, her eyes glued to the brunette where ever she went. Except however, when she was with Troy. Then she just felt like shit watching them giggle with each other, kissing and holding hands. It made her sick to the stomach with jealousy to see them like that.

"Gabbs" Sharpay whispered, finally noticing something that should have struck her half an hour had she not been so wrapped up in the girl beside her "Where's Kelsi? Should we be worried that she's taken so long?" she asked. Gabriella had to bight her lip to stop herself from either bursting out laughing or letting out a low growl. She knew exactly what Kelsi was doing and she was not impressed. But was it a sign that her favourite movie was a romance about two girls? And had Sharpay picked up on it?

"She's probably just down stairs. Nothing to worry about" the brunette smiled, letting her hand slip over the blondes so she was holding it in hers comfortingly. Though who it was comforting too she wasn't sure. Finally the movie ended, both girls looking the wakwardly the other way, their hands still holding each others shyly as the ending song played and the two female main characters kissed, and kissed and kissed (from many different camera angles). _'This shouldn't be this awkward!'_ Gabriella shouted at herself nervously inside her head as the credits began to role and finally they could hear Kelsi and Taylor's foot steps coming back up the stairs.

"Where have you two been?!" Both girls chorused loudly as they walked in through the door, a grin stretching from one ear to the other as they saw Sharpay and Gabriella's linked hands. Kelsi just laughed, acting very unlike herself in her nervousness. This idea would work but it would be so awkward for her and Taylor, she hoped Ryan would be here by then so she could just slip out unoticed and go hang out with him instead. The small pianist turned off the tv and dvd player with a smile, taking a seat on the floor as did Taylor and patting two spaces slightly infront of her. The other two girls sat down, forming a circle.

"Ok, lets play truth or dare!" she declared happily. Gabriella cringed inwardly. '_This was Kelsi's brilliant idea?!?'_ she thought as she nervously fidgetted with her hands. All four girls new exactly what was going on. But no-one was going to admit it.

"Ok, who'll go first?" Taylor asked with an evil grin as she looked around at the other three girls. Seeing that neither Sharpay nor Gabriella was going to volanteer to go first, Kelsi did.

"Ok I will, and then we'll go round the circle clockwise" she piped up, hoping nothing bad came out of this "truth". Start out slow and easy. Taylor grinned, turning to the smaller girl with a thoughtful expression as she tried to decide what to ask her.

"Who was the last person she kissed?" she finally asked. All three girls leaned to hear Kelsi's answer as the little brunette blushed bright red, hiding her face with her cheeks. Oh great, well this was the price of her plan. She had to play too! She took a deep breath before answering.

"Ryan..." she whispered. She had to admit she'd had a bit of a crush on him for a while. Though she was over him now and he SO liked Troy, no-one else could know that and as friends... they'd just been mucking around a bit. Nothing too serious, just kissing. She pretended to be his girlfriend so his parents wouldn't know he was gay. They where glad he had pictures of Troy bolton the basket ball star on his walls as they thought this meant he was a total guy, into sports and stuff not just the theatre. They had absouloutley no idea! Taylor and Gabriella stared at Kelsi slightly stunned while Sharpay just smiled at her knowingly. She'd walked into Ryan's room atleast a couple of times since first year of highschool to find them together. At first they where both just trying to deny their sexuality, now it meant nothing. Just close friends, just part of the act.

"Ok, my turn" Gabriella mumbled shyly, her voice slightly shakey with nervous anticipation at what they would ask her, hopefully nothing to do with who she liked "truth". Kelsi smiled, knowing what she wanted to ask before Taylor cut in before her.

"How far have you gone with Troy?" she asked with a smile. Gabriella let out a relieved sigh, earning herself a questioning look from Sharpay who was wondering why on earth this question relieved her. What did she have to hide from them all? The brunette blushed and looked away before answering shyly.

"Umm... we've kissed". Taylor cracked up at this, while Sharpay watched the embaressed brunette lovingly. _'She's so adorably innocent and so naive!'_ she thought with a warm smile, her eyes glued to Gabriella as she blushed and looked down. On one hand she'd wanted the blonde to think she was experienced but on the other she hated talking about Troy infront of her now, it made her feel bad that she wasn't thinking about him at all. That she wanted to be with the blonde girl beside her and not the basketball boy.


	9. sleep over, stupid cupid!

_**A/N: **Hey!! Howdy yall :P Ok first, SPELLING: lol well I'm sorry if you get agitated when someone has bad spelling or grammar. Pointing it out to me wont do much good though. I'm really sorry, I do always try and edit it a little, put it in word first and use spell check. SOmetimes I do miss stuff though. I'm only human. :) Next thing, LENGTH: Okay, next time I'll try and make it a little longer. This chapter just ended up working out this length. I don't plan them before hand. I just write and see what I end up with :D And Chobits!! Such a good comic. Also Shakespeare rocks, Romeo and Juliet is so cleshae but so awesome:P Hehe... enjoy, here's a lil Gabpay action (not sex though, dont get too excited!!)_

"Well I mean I just wanna wait, for someone I really love, my someone special just for me" Gabriella mumbled almost laughing at her geeky reference to Chobits, staring at the weaving of the carpet and trying to count the stuffed toys in Kelsi's cupboard in the corner, there where way too many though. Now Taylor looked suddenly serious. 

"You don't love him?" she asked incredulously. Gabriella and Troy where the perfect couple. Why on earth would she say something like that? Taylor thought for sure that Troy was the love of her new fellow science geeks life, obviously she was wrong. She just thought Gabriella would have confided in her about something this important. In fact, Taylor was starting to think maybe Kelsi had been right...

"Well, I... It's Sharpay's turn now!!" Gabriella exclaimed, quickly trying to change the subject off of her loving or not loving Troy, however Sharpay had zoned out at the brunette waiting for her someone special, someone she loved "Sharpay? Earth to princess!" Gabriella giggled, waving her hand in front of Sharpay's face. The blonde looked up, slightly dazed.

"Sorry!" she apologized, blushing slightly as she been disturbed from a fantasy about Gabriella confessing her love to her, kissing her passionately and promising to never leave her side "Well umm... l think I'll have to be the one to liven things up a little bit, Dare!" she grinned. Pity she never got to finish that fantasy… she was pretty sure it was about to result in a make out session with dream Gabriella. But just as long as she didn't have to tell them all who she liked and ruin her friendship with Gabriella she didn't mind. Besides, if her hunch was right and she did know what Kelsi was planning than this could be a very, very good thing. The blonde looked around at the rest of them, waiting for someone to ask her to do something, something interesting, just anything at all. So long as she didn't have to sit here much longer with Gabriella's eyes focused directly on her. Kelsi smiled at her, confirming Sharpay's suspicions as she spoke.

"I dare you too kiss Gabriella" she grinned. Gabriella blushed a deep crimson, her cheeks completely flushed. Sharpay couldn't help but blush slightly at the blunt request as well, even if she had expected it. The blonde turned to look at the brunette beside her shyly.

"Do you mind? Cos I wont if your uncomfortable with it" Sharpay asked nervously, her voice slightly shaking. Gabriella nodded at her silently, her throat dry and rasping as she struggled to answer the former ice queen now fairy tale princess.

"Sure.. I..I mean, I d..don't m..mind" she stuttered slowly, just getting the words out of her now very dry mouth. The other two girls sat and watched them, the pianist grinning and only just managing to hold back a fit of giggles at the adorable pair. And Taylor slightly stunned, staring uncomfortably at what she couldn't believe was actually happening.

"Okay…" Sharpay whispered, taking a deep breath and leaning in slightly awkwardly towards the brunette. Still both sitting next to each other, Gabriella cross legged and Sharpay on her knees, the blonde took the brunette's face gently in her hand with a small smile. Gabriella swallowed loudly, trying to focus on stopping her heart from beating so loudly that she was sure everyone else in the room could hear it. Slowly the blonde moved in, closing the gap between them till they where a breath apart till finally after much wanting, needing, hoping, their lips collided. It was like nothing Gabriella had felt before. It wasn't like when she was kissing Troy. It wasn't limp and loveless, it wasn't forced or rough and full of lust. It was gentle and warm but still full of passion. The brunette tilted her head up, wrapping her arms round Sharpay's waist and pulling her in closer as they kissed.

"So… what should we do now?" Taylor whispered uncomfortably to Kelsi as they both sat awkwardly looking any where in the room but at the other two girls now locked in a fiery kiss. The smaller girl shrugged, offering Taylor her hand and heading towards the door.

"Maybe we should just let them be" she muttered under her breath as she closed the door quietly behind her, not that Sharpay or Gabriella noticed a thing they where so wrapped up in each other. But Taylor shook her head, not looking pleased at all. Kelsi raised her eye brows at the science geek, raising her arms up and shrugging miming a silent 'Why?. Taylor looked at her seriously, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Do you really think that's a sensible idea? If they just kiss it's a dare, no biggie. But if anything else happens you know it counts as cheating. Who knows what those two could get up to if just left them alone in your bedroom?!" Taylor hissed back quietly.

"What on earth are you saying?? Gabriella's way to innocent for anything like that and Sharpay would never… not like this! Not now, not here" she insisted, her chest puffing up and brow furrowed as she defended her friends. She got quite upset when her friends where threatened or insulted. As sweet as she was you did not want to mess with Kelsi, not when it came to her friends.

"Come on Kelsi! You know I meant no offence to them but… lust can be a powerful thing" she persisted. She didn't trust Gabriella and Sharpay alone in a room together right now. Not while they where caught up in the passion and heat of the moment. She knew from experience where that could lead. Realizing what Taylor was thinking of Kelsi blushed bright red but still would not give in. This was not about them, it was about Gabriella and Sharpay.

"It isn't just simple lust between them Taylor! Those are feelings, real strong deep feelings. Sharpay really loves Gabriella, haven't you even noticed?" she asked her seriously.

"Sharpay doesn't love" Taylor growled, crossing her arms angrily over her chest and pouting "you of all people should know that Kels. And I don't wanna see Gabriella hurt. Besides… Gabby doesn't swing that way, now come on. I'm going back in whether your coming or not!" she argued fiercely. Kelsi sighed, giving in and nodding.

"Thank you" Taylor smiled, pushing the door back open. Kelsi burst out laughing at what they saw. '_yea, Gabriella doesn't swing that may!'_ she thought to herself with a smirk as they both back out of the room again. Now Gabriella was lying on top of Sharpay, one set of their hands intertwined while Sharpay's other hand was tangled in Gabriella's soft brown hair and Gabriella's other hand was wrapped tightly round the blondes waist. They where still kissing, but softer, slower lingering kisses. And the brunette's shirt lay on the floor beside them.

"TV?" Taylor asked as the door closed a little less quietly than before in their rush to get out, both of their cheeks now almost as flushed as the two girls back in the room. Kelsi nodded.

"TV!" she exclaimed, hurrying down the stairs back to the lounge room. _'This can't be good, this wont end well…'_ she thought to herself. Why on earth had she come up with this plan in the first place? What was she expecting would happen? That Gabriella would realise who she really wanted, brake up with Troy and go out with Sharpay instead leaving Troy single for Ryan. She really had to stop playing cupid, it wasn't getting her anywhere good.

_UpStAiRs In KeLsI's BeDrOoM… _

Gabriella smiled into the kiss, she'd never felt this before, this rush of adrenalin through her body. Only the sweet blonde beneath her had ever and would ever make her feel this way. The brunette pulled away for a second, looking down at the blonde so her soft chocolate locks fell down into Sharpay's face and tickled the bare skin of her shoulders.

"You kiss by the book" she breathlessly whispered, causing Sharpay to giggle that she was already quoting Shakespeare. So the blonde decided to play along, reaching up and tucking Gabriella's long hair behind her ears so she could look clearly into her eyes before speaking.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" she grinned, deciding to start from the beginning. No one but her brother knew but she was an avid lover of Shakespeare, not just his plays but his sonnets too. She knew Romeo and Juliet word for word though, it was her favorite play.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" Gabriella replied, giggling most of the way through her lines.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Sharpay whispered in her ear seductively. Gabriella laughed, ignoring the shiver that ran through her body and the blonde beneath her could feel as it ran from her head to her toes.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Gabriella replied, trying to act as serious as she could but Sharpay seemed to be like laughing gas for her at the moment.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" Sharpay answered, reaching up and tracing the brunette's lips with her fingers soothingly. Gabriella closed her eyes, just concentrating on the blondes soft touch, her heart and brain melting for a second as she almost forgot her next line. She knew what was coming up.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" the brunette spoke softly, her voice shaking in anticipation, a smile cracking her serious face and making her hazel eyes gleam in the subtle light of Kelsi's lamp atop her bedside table.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" Sharpay whispered, leaning up and kissing Gabriella, taking her face in her hands and opening her mouth to let the brunette's tongue slip in, massaging hers tenderly. Finally Gabriella pulled back, a grin spreading from one ear to the other. She'd never done anything so romantic with Troy.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to one side and battering her eye lids. Sharpay laughed at her, stroking her cheek.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" the blonde giggled, this time it was Gabriella who leant down and kissed the golden haired princess. This time there was no need to stop, no need to end their soft kisses and wandering hands. Till Gabriella felt a buzzing, vibrating feeling at the top of her thigh. For a moment she just smiled, continuing to kiss Sharpay. That is until she herd the muffled sound of 'Get ready, Get set, Don't go!' by Miley Cyrus and realized it was her mobile. She quickly pulled away, her breathing heavy, and pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly, still panting and trying not to giggle as Sharpay stroked up and down her back, slipping her hands under the brunette's shirt.

"Hey baby, what's with the heavy breathing?". Gabriella froze, sitting right up, now straddling the blonde beneath her as she tried to calm herself and think of a reasonable explanation other than "I've just been making out with the ex-ice queen who's now my best friend or possibly more'.

"Oh hey Troy… I just ran up the stairs to grab my phone. I'm a little puffed" she lied. Sharpay's smile suddenly fell to a pout at the sound of his name.


	10. Super Cupid! :P

_**A/N: **Sorry this isn't very long!! But I just wanted to finish chapter tonight. And now it's 1:45 am and my mums gunna kill me if she catches me sneaking to bed at this hour!! lol XD And I'm surprised no-one has reviewed wondering wats up with Kelsi and Taylor?? lol :P I guess no-one noticed the subtle hints. But don't worry! Taylor loves Chad and only Chad. - ENJOY:D _

Gabriella grinned as she hugged her knees into her chest and stared at the hypnotizing screen. When you have no-one else, you always have TV. And Saturday morning Disney was one of her favorite things to watch. Especially when her favorite show was on, 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'.

"Maddie is so my favorite character. I mean she's so nice and sweet and totally cute" the brunette giggled and whispered in the ear of the small pianist next to her "plus she so looks like Sharpay!" she added. But just saying her name brought back memories of last night. Of abruptly ended phone conversations, slammed doors and last kisses that she didn't know where the last.

"What was that?" came a tired voice behind them and Gabriella turned to see a sleepy Sharpay stumbling in the door way towards the couch where they sat. Her blonde hair was slightly messy but the princess just had a way of making that look so sexy where on others it would have looked just plain messy, lazy and dorky.

"Gabbs was just saying that her favorite character from the suite life was Maddie" Kelsi piped up happily, did this mean Sharpay and Gabriella where speaking to each other again? The blonde smiled, taking a seat next to Kelsi on the sofa so the small pianist was sitting in between them. Maybe not?...

"Really? I mean she's cool and all but my favorite character is definitely Corrie. She's so funny and totally cute!" Sharpay grinned, looking up at the screen "Oh my god this is like my favorite episode. It's so cute with Zack totally crushing on Maddie and he thinks he's going to the dance with her…" she trailed off as she zoned out and into the TV. All three girls now all sat hypnotized by the screen, starring at it slightly dazed by the bright light and yet unable to pull their eyes away. Taylor walked in and stopped behind the couch, leaning over to tap Kelsi on the head.

"Breakfast?" she asked with a pout, bags under her eyes from the night before and the whole catastrophe with Gabriella and Sharpay, which now all seemed forgotten as they veged out together in front of the tube. Kelsi smiled, giving the girl above her a nod as she rose to her feet, leaving only a small not even half a meter gap of space between the remaining blonde and brunette. Sharpay eyed the space before quickly rising to her feet as well and following the pianist out towards the kitchen.

"I'll come to" she felt the need to point out the obvious before quickly mumbling a reason "I'm really hungry". Taylor just nodded as she looked back at Gabriella now sitting on her own looking so lonely, the only figure still on the couch watching Saturday morning Disney by herself. The smile wiped clean off her face. Everything was obviously not forgotten, not even close.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sharpay chirped happily, suddenly seeming much to awake for such a sleepless night. The other two looked at her with eye brows raised. Back on the lounge Gabriella just smiled to herself, Sharpay was always like this in the mornings. When she was with her friends anyway. Being with other people (family not included) seemed to make her quite hyper at the most unusual times, like as soon as it got dark and as soon as she got out of bed in the morning. But then again sugar, kids cartoons, being in the dark a while and running around seemed to have that effect on her too sometimes, as Gabriella had discovered over the past couple of months of getting to know her. She loved how hyper the blonde could get, running up and down her hall way. That time she climbed up onto her balcony in the middle of the night and crawled into her bed. For a moment she'd thought it was Troy, wrapping her arms around Sharpay and pulling her in closer. Then she'd realized who it was, blushing profusely and apologizing over and over. The blonde had only blushed and said not to worry, that she should have said something before just getting into bed with her. And then she'd started giggling and asking if Troy did that a lot, making Gabriella blush more. The brunette smiled at the memory, looking back over at the princess rushing into the kitchen ahead of the others with a childish grin as Kelsi announced this mornings breakfast was pancakes with extra butter and golden syrup.

"Coming Gabby?" Taylor called back to her. The quiet brunette still sitting on the couch nodded silently and came to join them with out a word. She was content for now just watching the adorable blonde if she was still holding a grudge after last night... Sharpay heaves herself up onto the bench with a wide smile, her eyes connecting with Gabriella's for a second before she quickly looks away. Kelsi looks between them _'I think it's time for **Super Cupid!** to come out again'_ she thinks to her self with a grin, just stopping herself from laughing out loud at the silly thought before she starts putting her plan into action.

"Oh crap, we're out of pancake mix! Taylor can you come to the shop with me?" she asks pleadingly. With a sigh the raven haired girl nods and follows her out of the kitchen.

"We'll be back soon guys, don't burn the house down or tear each other apart or anything while we're gone. My parents would kill me" the pianist yells back to them before shutting the front door behind them and running down to her old second hand car, pulling Taylor along behind her. As she pulls out her keys, jingling them happily in front of the science geek's face with a smile Taylor only pouts back at her unhappily.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea? Remember last time you drove me somewhere? And besides, remember last time we decided to leave them alone together?? As I recall that last one did not end well at all!" Taylor sighed heavily, stepping towards the car looking resigned but not at all happy.

"Yes I think this is a good idea. And you can drive if you want to, but if I remember correctly we didn't have that bad a time last time I drove you..." Kelsi grinned, this comment made Taylor blush as she quickly took the keys off Kelsi and got in the drivers side, they did not need a repeat of last time now, that was a one time thing "and ok so last time we left them alone together it didn't go so well. But this time they will resolve everything from last time and it will all be good again. have a little faith Tay" she grinned. Taylor just shook her head and started up the car before reversing out of Kelsi drive way.

* * *

Silence. It filled the room, it weighed down on their shoulders and seemed to suffocate like a thick blanket over their heads. Sharpay just stared at the floor. They both knew the real reason Kelsi and Taylor left, especially seeing as there where two bottles of pancake mixture sitting out in the open on the bench opposite the blonde. Gabriella took a step foreword, her foot step echoing on the hard tile kitchen floor as she did so.

"Pay..." she whispered, taking a step foreword. Sharpay's soft chocolate eyes darted straight to the brunette's hazel ones, catching them with her deep hypnotizing stare. There where so many words in that one look. The ones that stood out the most where perfectly clear_. 'I can't help but still want you, need you, love you!_'.

"Gabby..." came her soft reply. Gabriella has never herd or seen her like this before. She tended to go quiet when Troy came along and swept the brunette off her feet, kissed her and held her hand as they whispered to each other. Gabriella now knew why. But not like this, she'd never been this quiet, this shy and sad looking before. The entire act has been dropped. The brunette wanted to move, to take the upset blonde in her arms and make her all better so she could see the princess' sweet smile again.

"I need you" Sharpay whispered and the moment those words left her mouth Gabriella rushed to her, taking the blonde in her arms and standing up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on her lips as she sat high atop the bench. Sharpay smiled, for the first time since Kelsi and Taylor had left. She kissed the brunette back, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck as she placed her hands on Sharpay's waist and pulled her closer. When they broke apart the blonde went to speak before Gabriella silenced her, place a finger on her lips gently.

"I'll leave Troy. If you'll be with me. Your all a I want and need Sharpay. Your the one I love" she whispered up to the princess. After all this time of loving Gabriella unconditionally while she was with someone else. Of looking on as just a friend and knowing, thinking she never had a chance. And now here she was, in the girl of her dreams arms. Maybe she was finally getting her happily ever after, her fairy tale ending after all.

_**Another A/N: **lol XD That thing that Sharpay does with the getting hyper. Totally me! . I do that. Strangely. It's quite vampire like the way I'm tired all day and then the moment the sun goes down I'm hyper :P Bwa ha ha ha ha! lol Love always, _

_x.d.n.r.x _

_(P.S. I will try and post again QUITE soon. Especially now that I've completed Trouble Breathing. - )_


	11. The Discovery Channel

_**A/N: **First, I'm dedicating this chapter to this absolutely gorgeous girl. You have no idea what you do to me! And she's just totally awesome too - Hmm... next, I have no idea where this is going. Well, okay that's a lie! lol I have an idea. But I'm just writing this as I go along. Most of what happens isn't planned, I just Let It Flow:P OMG I'm kinda hyper now. It was so hot today and now is cool and the suns down. Shit, I'm not supposed to have another late night. Cos tomorrow I'm going walkies with my friend and I have to clean my room and I have homework. XD Okay, back to stuff that actually relates to this story!! lol Hope everyone's cool with the pairings. More info on what happened with Kelsi and Taylor next chapter but this focus' more on Gabpay and Troy at the end I guess.. ANYWAY! Finally, enjoy :) _

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X _

_"Hello?" she asked hesitantly, still panting and trying not to giggle as Sharpay stroked up and down her back, slipping her hands under the brunette's shirt. _

_"Hey baby, what's with the heavy breathing?". Gabriella froze, sitting right up, now straddling the blonde beneath her as she tried to calm herself and think of a reasonable explanation other than "I've just been making out with the ex-ice queen who's now my best friend or possibly more'. _

_"Oh hey Troy… I just ran up the stairs to grab my phone. I'm a little puffed" she lied. Sharpay's smile suddenly fell to a pout at the sound of his name. The brunette above her scrambled up, one hand still linked with blondes but Sharpay pulled away, letting go of her one last link to the other girl. Gabriella looked at her and mouthed 'sorry' but Sharpay just shook her head, turning to walk out the door. _

_"Pay, wait" Gabriella tried to stop her, reaching out to grab the back of the blonde's shirt. She turned back, her tears so obvious as they streaked her mascara and left black trails down her cheeks. The brunette cringed, causing the Sharpay pain made her heart ache. She reached out, wiping a tear away from the sweet blondes eyes and letting her hand linger. Sharpay closed her eyes, Gabriella's touch so soft and soothing that for a moment she just concentrated on the feel of the other girls fingers on her skin. But reality back crashing back as she herd Troy's worried voice. _

_"Gabby? What's happening? Is Sharpay okay?" he asked, his voice ringing out with concern as he tried to get the brunette's attention back. Gabriella glanced back at the phone in her hand and sighed. _

_"It's nothing Troy, just... can I talk to you later?" and without waiting for a reply she hung up, throwing her mobile back onto her shirt still lying on Kelsi's bedroom floor. When she turned back the blonde was gone, the door was ajar and she could hear fast, hard footsteps and soft sobs echoing back up to the room from the stairs below. _

_ Troy looked down at the screen of his phone. He couldn't believe it, she'd just hung up on him! Something was definitely going on. And it involved Sharpay. He took a deep breath, god he hoped she was okay. How come Gabriella had never told him she'd be at Kelsi's too? He sighed, that was it. Tomorrow morning he was going over there to see what was going on, to check Sharpay was okay. _

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X _

"I love you too" Sharpay whispered back, her eyes starting to water as she smiled. Gabriella carefully wiped her tears away, caressing her cheek gently before leaning up to place her lips upon the gorgeous blonde above her's. Sharpay grinned into the kiss, slipping her arms around her neck and pulling the girl standing in front of her, closer, as close as possible. The brunette held her firmly by the waist, pulling her foreword so she slipped of the edge of the bench and was instead pressed against it as they kissed. Just a soft, gentle, loving kiss that Sharpay tried her best to pour her heart into.

"Gabb... Oh god..." the two girls broke apart to see a stunned Troy standing the door way, having been let in by Kelsi's mother who was quite fond of the basketball boy who had befriended her daughter. Sharpay blushed bright red but Gabriella, her breath caught in her throat. Troy was so nice, this isn't how she wanted they're relationship to end.

"T... Troy..." the brunette trailed off. The boy just shook his head in disbelief. His girl friend and the girl he'd really been crushing on had gotten together. And now he could neither of them. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"What's going on?? I mean... there has to be some reasonable explanation for this right? Be cause I know your not leaving me for Sharpay. I...I..." he almost begged them. Now Gabriella was almost in tears, clinging to the blonde next to her so tightly. Her nails where digging into Sharpay's arms and the golden haired princess winced under her iron grip and the unwavering and solemn stare of Troy watching them sadly and with anger burning in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." escaped Gabriella's lips as a soft whisper. But Troy herd and loud and perfectly clear, turning and storming back out of the house and slamming the door behind him much too Kelsi's mother's shock. Sharpay and Gabriella looked back at each other, the brunette bursting into tears before burying her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, shhhhh. It's okay. It's all going to be okay..." she whispered soothingly to the crying girl in her arms, holding her close and gasping for breath and the brunette tightened the grip around her waist "ow! Could you Uhhh... let go? Your squeezing me to death" she laughed. Gabriella looked up at her and shook her head though.

"If I let go off you... you might disappear. And I might realize that you where never there, that no-one of this never happened. I don't... wanna loose you" she mumbled before looking back down. Sharpay reached up to stroke her soft brown curls gently.

"Well if you don't at least loosen your grip you will loose me" she grinned, planting a soft kiss upon the top of Gabriella's head as the brunette released her from a hug that was much too tight and instead let her hands rest on her waist "that's better, everything's going to be okay" Sharpay cooed, running her fingers through Gabriella's hair. The brunette nodded and let out a long, heavy sigh wearily leaning against the blonde. She could stay like this forever, if she weren't feeling so crummy and hungry and craving chocolate. She leaned up a planted a soft, quick, tear soaked kiss upon her lips and then cheek.

"Well, what's goin' on here?" came a giggle from the door way, followed by a wolf whistle, before they saw that Gabriella was crying "Oh my god, Gabby what's wrong??" Kelsi rushed towards them, chucking her bag of shopping onto the counter carelessly. Taylor soon followed, rushing to the brunette's aid as well.

"I... Troy..." she buried her head in Sharpay's light pink pajamas top again, leaving the blonde to explain. The other two girls both turned their attentions to Sharpay expectantly. The blonde sighed before preparing herself to explain it all to them.

"Well, me and Gabby made up..." she'd only just started when Taylor interrupted.

"And made out" she added with a snigger, causing her and Kelsi to burst out laughing. Sharpay stood scowling at the too of them, she could feel Gabriella's body shaking slightly against her as the brunette giggled at the comment. Once Kelsi looked back at Sharpay too see that the blonde was not impressed by this she quickly became silent and Taylor caught on and stopped laughing as well. The blonde smiled at them, squeezing Gabriella's shoulder.

"And Troy walked in on us kissing and now he knows and he's not happy at all" she muttered quietly. Taylor and Kelsi both looked at her astounded.

"B...but how did he... In here? In my kitchen??" Kelsi asked incredulously and Sharpay answered her with a simple nod so the pianist went on "but how did he get in all the way into here to see you kissing without either one of you knowing, letting him in??". Gabriella shrugged but the blonde hugging her's brow furrowed in thought.

"I think your mum let him" she answered, shaking her head and muttering "nice work by her...".

"Hey! That's my mum your talking about!!" Kelsi exclaimed, jumping to her mothers offence "god she can be an idiot..." she mumbled to herself. Sharpay laughed.

"I'm sorry, no offence! It's just... well what if he tells everyone now? What if he never speaks to either of us again?? He looked so cut... I feel just horrible" she mumbled starring at her feet. Kelsi couldn't help but giggle at this and everyone looked up at her strangely and slightly angrily too. She quickly stopped. They just didn't see the hilarity because they didn't know. They all didn't know that Troy had not only just walked in on his girlfriend with someone else and that someone was a girl, but he was completely smitten over that girl. Now he got neither of them, he was all alone... _'Oh god, okay that's really not that funny...'_ she thought to herself, wiping the smirk right off her face.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X _

Troy got straight into his car and drove out the driveway, not even bothering with a seatbelt. He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't talk to Chad or Zeke or any of those other guys though. He'd just get 'Oh man, dude was it hot?' so on and so forth. No, he needed someone sensitive. And he knew just the guy to talk too. He took a sharp right at the last minute as he decided where he needed to go. He sped down the road, just over the speed limit but even that was rebellious for the usual perfect basketball boy, Troy Bolton. He could see the house even from here. A grin spread across his face, he always got butterflies approaching this place but maybe... maybe they weren't for the reason he thought they where. The gates cut him off as he arrived and he leant out the window to press the intercom.

"It's Troy". The person on the other end grinned happily, just stopping himself from squealing loudly and dancing. But Troy would have herd that.

"Well come on in" an excited males voice floated back through the speaker and Troy smiled. He was always so hyper, such a spastic, so funny and handsome and... He wound the window back up and turned the radio back in as he waited for the gates to slowly open so he could drive in. Even the estate was huge, a gigantic green lawn spread out miles across the front and a fountain stood in the middle of a round road that led right up to the front steps and back round to the gate again, with a side road coming off that lead to the garage. It was breath taking that house. Pure white, two story and a gorgeous bed of flowers out the front. Tree's and a bench over by the small patch of wood where the owners like to read. Well one owner in particular.

"Howdy Partner" Ryan grinned at him as he stood in the doorway, a cowboy hat tilted slightly at an angle. Troy laughed, whacking him lightly over the top of the head before stealing that hat off him and wearing it himself. It felt so weird to be here, seeing who else's house it was as well. The brunette boy sighed, following the much to happy blonde up the stairs to his room so they could talk privately. As soon as they got in Ryan closed the door and spun around to face him, expecting something important for Troy to just show up at his house like this. Troy sighed, collapsing back onto Ryan's bed as the blonde sat next to him and waited patiently for him to spill the beans and tell him everything. It always worked, he just had to wait and then Troy would end up telling him. Finally the brunette looked back up to meet his eyes sadly.

"Me and Gabriella are over. She's cheating on me, with your sister"


	12. Flashback

_**A/N: **Hey hey! lol Easter soon!! :D Yay! lol Ok so here it is, Kelsi and Taylor of the past. Sorry there hasn't been so much Gabpay in these last few chapters, back to that next chapter!! Sorry it took a while. I have 3 assighnments due next week. Not that's really my excuse cos I've hardly started them yet... Ive just been really busy and tired and stuff... anyway, ENJOY!! :D_

Ryan sat frozen. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, all these emotions mixed together. He was so happy for his sister, finally getting her girl, but he felt so bad for Troy. How must he feel right now? Especially since he knew about the basketball boys feelings for his sister. He looked up at the brunette sadly.

"I'm so sorry" was all he could say. What else should he say? All those truths about love and romance and relationships are not for when you've just had your heart broken. The last thing Troy needed was him sitting their telling him 'nothing last forever'. Troy fidgeted nervously. This was more awkward than he'd thought it would be. Him and Ryan where friends now, not best friends but quite close. He sighed and collapsed back onto the blonde's soft bed, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't cry, not here, not in front of one of the girls who broken his heart's brother. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, in and out... But still he could feel the hot sting of salty tears forming. Ryan watched him worriedly, unsure of what to do. 

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, reaching foreword to gently touch the brunette's back as Troy looked back up at him with a look that said 'what do you think?' Ryan cringed "right! Stupid question... is there anything I can do?". The basketball sighed, shaking his head sadly as he sat up slightly. 

"Actually..." he looked back up at the blonde boy beside him nervously so their eyes connected as he mumbled shyly "I could kind of use a hug...". Ryan laughed, happily taking the brunette in his arms and squeezing him tightly. Troy blushed as the blonde drama king hugged him. Finally he sighed and let himself relax into the comfortable embrace. Chad would have never done this, he would have made some joke about it being too gay. He was so glad he had such a supportive friend like Ryan. 

"Thanks Ry, I don't know what I'd do without you" he smiled, letting his eyes flutter close. It was so warm, wrapped in the smaller boys arms. As weak as he knew the blonde was he felt so safe right now. And Gabriella and Sharpay where far from his mind, even if it was just for this moment. This moment was everything. 

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

Taylor and Kelsi retreated to the lounge to leave Gabriella and Sharpay to talk amongst themselves. They both collapsed on the lounge dramatically, Kelsi reaching out to try and fin the remote before Taylor handed it to her, having found it underneath a cushion behind her head. The pianist smiled, flicking on the TV lazily. As 'Hannah Montana' came on she grinned, crawling over to rest her head on Taylor shoulders. _'Just like old times...'_ she couldn't help but think as they lay there. 

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

_"Oh no it happened again, she's cool, she's hot, she's my friend" Kelsi started, she loved this song._

_"I tried for hours and so, you leave me no place to go" Taylor joined in singing as well._

_"She's unstoppable, unpredictable, I'm so jaded, calculated, non... please take me home! To late it's gone! I bet your sad, this is the best time we ever had!!" They shouted the chorus as loudly as they could, grinning from ear to ear as their voice's rung out along the open road. Kelsi took one hand off the wheel to lean foreword and turn up the stereo. This had to be the best day since... pretty much forever. Just her and her new best friend on a road trip. And now they where almost home. And that's when it happened, as Taylor gave her the most gorgeous smile and the sun made her seem to glow a soft golden, the car made the most horrible noise. Somewhere between a d groan and a grunt. It came to a dead stop, causing both the girls to lurch foreword in their seats, straining against their seatbelts. Taylor let out a low groan, turning her head slightly to check Kelsi was okay._

_"Kels..." she whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the brunette's hair cautiously. The small pianist groaned and slowly sat back up. A faint bruise was already starting to form where her head had hit the dash board. Luckily not too hard. Taylor reached out hesitantly to gently brush her fingers over the rising lump. The pianist cringed slightly before offering the girl beside her a small smile._

_"You okay Tay?" she asked her, wishing she didn't love the science genius' touch as much as she did. Wishing the butterflies and goosebumps would go away. They stayed however, only worsening as the ebony haired girl moved closer, eyes connecting with hers as she pouted and sighed heavily._

_"I'm fine...w..what happened?" she pondered aloud. Kelsi only shrugged at her hopelessly and helplessly._

_"I was kind of hoping that as the smart one, you could answer that" she laughed nervously, hoping that the higher than normal pitch in her voice and catch of the words in her throat weren't to noticeable. Luckily thought Taylor was more focused on other things. Like how they where going to get out of here. It was already getting the late, the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, nearing the horizon._

_"I...I have no idea. I don't really know that much about cars. A surprising amount about basketball, thought maybe not that surprising seeing as I'm dating Chad, but nothing about cars I'm sorry" she sighed, rubbing her head worriedly. Stress always got to her, made her sweat like hell. It overwhelmed her so easily. Right now she was stressing majorly. She needed something to cool her nerves but that was usually Chad. One soft kiss, a stroke of her cheeks and soft calming words whispered in her ear by him and she was all okay again. Kelsi gave her a reassuring smile, leaning across to run her fingers gently through Taylor's raven hair soothingly to try and calm her. The motion worked instantly, her heartbeat fell back to normal._

_"Hey, it's okay" Kelsi assured her "I've got my mobile, I'll call Troy or Gabby and they'll come and get us" she whispered. The sound of her voice so close sent a shiver down Taylor's spine. She wasn't thinking, she swore she just wasn't thinking as she pulled Kelsi into her lap. The smaller girl was acting so calm for her when Taylor could see the worry and fear in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the petite brunette and lightly kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips... Kelsi froze, what on earth was Taylor doing? But the feel of the other girls hand on the small of her back brought her hack to life. Behind her the sun was setting, the horizon glowing a soft orangey red. Kelsi kissed the raven haired girl back, softly, tenderly. Before that is, Taylor pulled her into the back seat and began to tear off her shirt. Soon her mouth was open, tongue's entwined as they kissed passionately._

_? Taylor and Kelsi? ? taylor and kelsi? ? taylor and kelsi?_

_"Shit..." Kelsi mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly, the bright light of dawn breaking through the car windows. The car windows... What? The pianist quickly woke up at that thought, her eyes opening fully in a hurry. As soon as they did she groaned and let them close again, No! No, no, no, no, no! She was forced to open her eyes again as she attempted to find her shirt. It had somehow ended up on the steering wheel, her jeans beneath it on the floor. She sighed, reaching into the front of the car while being carefully not to disturb Taylor's sleeping form beneath her. The ebony haired girl however was already waking. Opening her eyes and blushing bright red._

_"Oh god..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night... or certainly not enough. With a low grumbling groan she started to sit up, only to bump heads with Kelsi's as she did so. The small brunette above her blushed furiously, holding out a shirt in front of her shyly._

_"I uhhh... thought you might want this??" she muttered before climbing off her and into the front seat "I found my mobile. Do you want to call them now?" she asked Taylor nervously. In the seat behind her Taylor slipped her shirt over her head before climbing into the front seat as well._

_"Umm... yea" she agreed, not daring to look Kelsi in the eye. What happened, last night... that was something you are not supposed to do with your best friend. Not when you already have a boyfriend. She shook her head, forcing her eyes to stayed glued to a tree outside. Anything but Kelsi. Anything but Kelsi's could hear Kelsi talking to someone behind her. On the phone to who ever would be there rescuer. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Kelsi's hand on her arm, lingering over her skin as it slipped down to grasp her hand. Taylor turned back too look at her and swallowed. What was coming over her? She didn't want this small brunette before her, not like that. But she just couldn't help herself from leaning foreword and pressing her lips against Kelsi's. Alone, isolated from everyone else it just felt so right. And then she pulled back slowly, looking Kelsi straight in the eyes. _

_"This... this was a one time thing. Okay? We never speak of this again" she whispered. Kelsi nodded and Taylor smiled as the small pianist sighed and made her self comfortable, laying down across the seats with her head in Taylor's lap. And Taylor just sat their smiling and stroking her hair. And then an hour and a half later Gabriella arrived with Troy in her dusty little car. And they all discussed what to do and once it was all sorted Troy stayed with the car while he waited for the tow truck to come and Gabriella took the two slightly shaken girls back home. Taylor stayed with Chad and her and Kelsi never felt that way about each other again. It was a one time thing. And they never spoke of it again, much._

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"Hehe...Miley is so funny, she's so my favorite character, except for maybe Lily" Taylor laughed as she watched the TV, not even noticing Kelsi slowly coming back from her flashback and blushing. The small brunette just laughed along, sitting up and leaning her head on Taylor's shoulder. 

"Yea... and she's so cute! God I wish Miley and Lily would get together" she giggled, "they would make the most perfect couple". She looked up to see Sharpay and Gabriella entering the room, hands linking and swinging by their sides in that silly, giddy way people do in movie's when they're in love and they first get together. The couple grinned and took a seat beside Kelsi on the couch, Gabriella curling up happily on the blonde's lap. 

"Yea I totally agreed" Sharpay joined in, not noticing the ecstatic smile on Kelsi's face as she watched them. She was over Taylor, she was over Sharpay. She watched Gabriella and Sharpay being all lovey dovey, starring into each others eyes and kissing each others cheeks and giggling like little kids as they blushed and looked away shyly. She watched them and realized, she wanted that. She wanted romance and love and kisses and lovey dovey nicknames. She was ready to move on and move foreword with her life. Especially since she was pretty sure that in no time her and Zeke would be the only two single people in their little group of friends, and she hated feeling like a seventh wheel!


	13. Back To Work

Sharpay pushed her bright pink sunnies back into her hair so they held it back like a hair band. The stereo was blasting 'All Over You' by Spill Canvas, a favorite of Gabriella and Kelsi's at the moment. And off course while she gave them a lift to work they got to pick what they listened too. Mainly because Sharpay was a little nervous when it came to driving, which Gabriella and Kelsi knew and took full advantage off, she was too scared to take her hands off the wheel long enough to change it. The two brunette's giggled as Sharpay pouted, shaking her head at them.

"Awww... I'm sorry babe" Gabriella grinned, an evil glint in her eye as she leaned toward the very nervous blonde whose sweaty palms where grasping the steering wheel so tightly her hands where going slightly red. The pianist watching from the back seat laughed, and then gripped her seat-belt tightly, as Gabriella closed in on Sharpay.

"What are you..." was all she could get out of her mouth before the brunette covered it with her own. The car swerved slightly before Gabriella pulled back, giggling at the blonde who was totally freaking out now. She really was a little uptight when it came to safety sometimes... but Gabby just thought that was adorably cute. And also probably a very good thing sometimes, like when Gabriella decide to do something completely stupid. Kelsi just sat in the back and laughed till the blonde glared at her through the review mirror. And so went their drive to their first day back at work since they'd gotten together, and more importantly since Troy had found out...

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

Ryan watched Zeke only just holding back laughter as he jumped around the kitchen. He wasn't sure what had the young cook more excited, the fact that Sharpay and Gabriella where finally together or that the Australian exchange students would be arriving that night. He was very pleased with his mother for offering to house one of them for the exchange. And Kelsi's parents had offered to house another. And then they could all hang out together. Ryan was still worried about Troy though. He hadn't showed up this morning and he hadn't spoken to him since that day. Since then the basketball star had become slightly reclusive. The only reason everyone else knew was because Taylor had told Chad and Ryan had told Zeke, who'd then told everyone else (everyone else being Jason and Martha) about it. Some of them didn't take it so well, some didn't know how to react, some just smiled like they'd known all along and where just waiting for it to happen.

"God, when will they be here?" Zeke whined impatiently as he stood over the stove, slowly stirring a sticky substance in a pot "I made them cookies!". Ryan laughed, walking over to stand next to him and breathing in the delicious scent wafting through the air from his cooking and grinned. Zeke was so glad they'd gotten together just in time so he wouldn't have to keep pretending he liked Sharpay when the cute exchange students got here.

"Who?" the blonde boy asked him with a smile "Gabby and Pay or the exchange students??". Zeke shook his head, leaning over to grab a bottle and drizzle some of it's thick golden contents into the pot. The honey made a golden swirl in the middle as he slowly mixed it in.

"Well Gabby and Sharpay off course!" he exclaimed like it was completely obvious. The blonde beside him only shook his head, reaching up to flick Zeke's tall chef's hat before walking back to his stool at the side. Most everyone was here now. Chad and Taylor entered, dressed and ready for another days work in the kitchens of the country club. Ryan reached into his pocket and searched around until he found his mobile. He needed to talk to Troy, if only to make sure that he was okay. Though in truth he was dying to hear the brunette's voice. he scrolled down, searching through his contacts till he found 'Troy' and pressed call. Then the blonde hurried out into the corridor to speak in private.

"Hey..." came the sound of the basketball kings voice and for a moment Ryan relaxed, about to reply "...This is Troy. I'm off shooting hoops with guys right now, so leave a message after the tone". The blonde sighed, waiting for the low beep that signaled he could speak now and leave his message. He wasn't really sure what to say. He'd though about this, all night. Tried to decide what words the brunette would find comfort in. He could think of nothing to say.

"Troy... Listen man I just... I just wanna know your okay. I'm really worried. You haven't come into work today. I mean understand if you don't want to but... just call be back, okay? Later" Ryan hung up, his shoulders slumping with a heavy sigh as he flipped his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket. As he reached out to lean against the wall in front of him he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Watcha doing Ry?" came the familiar voice filled with amusement he'd come to love "you like the wall that much??". Ryan slowly turned to find himself face to face with the brunette he'd just been trying to call. Before Troy could say one more sarcastic word the blonde squealed, pulling the basketball star into a tight, bone breaking hug. Troy blushed as he stood wrapped in the smaller boys arms. Slowly he reached his arms up and hugged Ryan back. Now he had no sarcastic comeback, no witty thing to say that would hide how he was really feeling.

"You didn't answer your phone..." Ryan whispered as he pulled back, cheeks bright red as he looked anywhere but at the brunette in front of him. Troy nodded fishing his mobile out of his pocket and looking at the screen. It was blank, black. He laughed and shrugged as he shoved it back into the pocket of his jeans carelessly.

"Ran out of battery again".

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Outside the front of the country club a bright pink car pulled up outside. Three very nervous girls hopped out. Gabriella swallowed loudly, moving closer to the blonde beside her. Sharpay gave her an encouraging smile as they approached the doors but just as Kelsi went to push them open Gabriella stopped. The other two both turned back to look at her as she stood, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Will you hold my hand?" she asked the blonde worriedly as she opened her eyes. Sharpay smiled, reaching back to take the brunette's hand in her own and intertwine their fingers. Now, hands linked and not quite as nervous, Gabriella and Sharpay entered through the large front doors and followed Kelsi down the halls with confidence, or a little anyway. As the blonde looked sideways at the gorgeous brunette beside her she grinned. Even Kelsi could tell that she was simply glowing since the other say. And the blonde thought as they neared the kitchens and all three of the girls heart rates increased '_I guess Ryan was right, I did get my girl_'.

"This is it.." Kelsi muttered, stating the obvious as she pushed her hands against the doors and they began to open. Gabriella took a deep breath, preparing to enter, expecting a hundred eyes staring at them as they walked in. Sharpay squeezed her hand as the door flung open and Kelsi began the walk in. And it was nothing to be worried about at all, or maybe it was. There where no eyes watching their every move. No comments or unwelcome opinions muttered under breaths. There was the usual clatter of pots and pans and low chatter of people as they worked. Zeke gave the blonde a wave as she walked in and she grinned back happily. The brunette beside her was clinging to her arm as she put her card through and clocked on. And it was all so normal, so like every other day. Until the doors open again... and silence fell upon the kitchen. The room fell quiet and the pots stopped clattering and everyone just watched. Because the doors opened and in walked a blonde drama king and a basketball star.

Zeke froze, half way across the kitchens carrying cookies in the shape of hearts, frosted with pink. Now he felt terrible, it'd would just be cruel to give them to the girls now. So he slowly moseyed his way over to the side and placed them on the bench, hiding them underneath his jacket. Jason and Martha cringed, quickly looking away and back down at what they where meant to be doing. Chad sighed, he hated seeing his best friend like this, and beside him Taylor just closed her eyes and tried not to look at the expression on Troy's face. Gabriella and Sharpay stood unmoving in the same position they'd been since the doors opened. Neither dared to turn around and see his face. Slowly they tried to un-link their hands unnoticeably. The brunette standing in the doorway still saw though. The things that surprised him the most was how little it hurt. I mean obviously he was totally cut that Gabriella had chosen a girl over him. And that she hadn't dumped him before she got together with her too. But that was it. There was know shattered heart lying on the floor beneath their feet. he wasn't dying inside. He was almost smiling though he didn't know why. Taking a deep breath he looked at Ryan who gave him a confident smile. It wasn't like the others, he saw no pity in his eyes. The blonde just showed him how much he cared, how he'd always be there. And that's the reason a smile cracked his solemn lips.

"Morning" Kelsi was the first to speak, turning to face the two boys entering and giving them both a cheery smile. Everyone else stayed silent, frozen, waiting to see his reaction. Gabriella held her breath subconsciously as her grip on the blonde beside her's hand tightened.

"Morning Kels" Troy replied cool-ly, making his way over to clock in before entering the kitchen and heading towards Chad. Chad finally let out the breath he'd been holding since Troy had entered the room, as did Gabriella. Soon chatter and clatter of pots and pans filled the room again. And thought they still hadn't actually had to face him yet Sharpay had a feeling that it wouldn't all go so badly. Maybe they could work this out, maybe... Maybe he wouldn't hate her. Finally the two girls standing in the middle moved. Gabriella lent on the blonde beside her, letting her body relax into the other girls. Now she just had to get through another grueling day on the job. There was only one good thing about this job.

"You ready sweety? You'd better get on duty" Sharpay whispered in her ear. With a heavy sigh the brunette nodded, regretfully pulling herself away from the taller girl and making her way out towards the change rooms. The blonde took a seat on the long bench that stretched around the outside of the room to wait. Gabriella grinned, slowly pulling off her top and letting it fall to the floor. Sharpay watched her and giggled. She knew exactly what her adorable girlfriend was doing. The brunette smiled playfully, stepping up onto the seat so her legs where on either side of Sharpay, before sitting down in her lap. The blonde grinned and reached up to stroke her cheek gently.

"Gabby, you know you have..." she was cut off by the brunette's soft cherry lips as she kissed her. Sharpay just melted beneath the brunette, wrapping her hands around Gabriella's small waist and smiling into the kiss happily. The brunette finally pulled away, a sincere smile on her lips. Her soft brown eyes staring up at Sharpay sweetly before she began to stand back up. There was one good thing about her job… and that was getting to see a certain gorgeous princess everyday.

"I love you Sharpay.." Gabriella whispered down to her and the blonde froze.


	14. Faint

"Your salad sir" Troy placed the plate down upon the table, bowing low before standing up straight again grinning. Ryan laughed as he looked up at his waiter. The basketballer looked so smart dressed in black and white. Neatly dressed and groomed.

"Thank you very much waiter but.. I ordered a Caesar salad not this, atrocious mess!" Ryan answered back cheekily and Troy only laughed, hitting the blonde over the top of the head with his tea towel. Ryan giggled as the brunette took a seat beside him, taking a piece of lettuce of his plate and nibbling on it. The blonde could tell her was nervous. He'd been like this all day. One moment they'd be having a great time the next he'd be all deep in thought again and then come out with some question that made Ryan feel awkward to answer.

"What does Sharpay have that I don't?" he'd once asked the boy beside him, and Ryan had frozen up not knowing how to respond when the basketball star had answered his own question "Well good looks I guess" he sighed.

"Well you know, it runs in the family" Ryan had retorted with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. And it had worked for a while till Troy agreed and Ryan blushed, going quiet again. Which left Troy to think in silence. And Ryan had discovered that in times like this it was better for him not to think. Because thinking led to questions again, and that never led anywhere good.

"Do you think she's gay? Gabriella I mean. But then why would she go out with me if she liked girls?..." he trailed off confused as again he'd rambled, almost answering his own questions and then creating new ones. The blonde sighed, placing a gentle hand on his friends shoulder as he turned to him.

"Troy, stop thinking about it! And anyway... do you have a problem with gays?" he asked defensively. He hoped to god that the brunette didn't. Troy gave him a quizzical look, almost laughing.

"I don't have a problem with gays at all. I mean, the main thing I'm angry about here is that we where still going out when she... And how am I not supposed to think about it?? I mean that image is permanently burned into my brain. Of the two of them... together..." he trailed off again, his brow furrowed as he leant it upon the table. The blonde beside him just held back laughter, moving closer and brushing his soft brown hair out of the way again.

"Ok first of all, if it wasn't my sister you where talking about I'd say something along the lines off 'you are one lucky man' or 'god that would be hot'" he joked "but come on... you need to be distracted and I am going to distract you!" he grinned, taking Troy by the hand and pulling the mopey boy to his feet "Come on, it'll be fun!".

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"You... umm... Gabs..." Sharpay stared up at the brunette slightly bewildered. Gabriella immediately blushed, grabbing her swimmers and hurrying over to a cubicle. The blonde watched her go, still sitting frozen on the bench. _'She... loves me?'_ she took a while to process the information before smiling slightly. But now the blonde was left alone in the almost empty change room surrounded by silence and bright white walls.

"You can go! I'm almost changed and then I have to rush off so there's really no point in you waiting" Gabriella called out from the cubicle. Sharpay sighed and bowed her head before rising slowly to her feet. As she reached the door, placing her hand on the cold handle about to push she stopped.

"Okay Gabby... and, I love you to" she replied with a smile before pushing the door open and leaving, the door swinging shut loudly behind her. The brunette peered round the door of the cubicle, looking slightly stunned, before closing the door again. _'Did she just?...'_ Gabriella wondered, her head suddenly feeling light. The cubicle was starting to spin around her and she reached out weakly to try and hold herself up against the walls before she collapsed, sliding down the cubicle wall onto the cold tiled floor without a sound.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"Ryan where are we going?? I'm gunna get in trouble if I'm not working" Troy mumbled tiredly as he was pushed into the front seat of the car and an excited blonde boy ran around to get in the drivers side. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as Ryan hurriedly tried to get his seat belt on before stepping heavily on the execelarator and speeding off.

"You'll see, and don't worry you wont get in trouble. Your with me" Ryan grinned at his passenger as they drove of down the highway, away from the country club and into the distant desert back towards town. The brunette shrunk down in his sink and relaxed slightly. The blonde beside him grinned, leaning forward to turn on the radio and blast the sound up loudly. With a reluctant smile Troy began to sing along.

"I'm coming up on infra-red, there is no running that can hide you, cos I can see in the dark, I'm coming up on infra-red, forget your running, I will find you, cos I can see in the dark!" their voices chorused, ringing out in the empty miles of sun burnt red sand. Ryan's blonde hair tucked up under a snazzy cap and smart black sunnies covering his eyes from the glare of the mid-morning sun. Beside him Troy's longish brown hair was waving round madly in the cool air that rushed over them. Both of them where grinning from ear to ear as they sped down the road towards a destination unknown to the brunette, but for now he didn't care. Just for now, he was living in the moment.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

Sharpay sighed, tossing back her blonde hair behind her as she paced back and forth. Maybe... maybe she should just go out there and talk to Gabriella. Tell her she only froze up because she though maybe the brunette had just let it slip by accident, that she didn't really mean it. Tell her that when she'd said it, she'd meant it. From the bottom of her heart. She smiled, slipping on her fuzzy pink coat, that was it. She'd just tell her that and...

"Sharpay!" came the desperate and tired sounding voice of the hotel manager "where on earth is that friend of yours?? Our life guard. She was supposed to be on duty ten minutes ago" his voice was tense and he stood before her looking stressed and worried. His worry only increased as the blonde suddenly turned pale, swallowing loudly before dropping her bag on the ground and running out of the small music room. Sharpay's mind was racing as she ran, straight out the doors into the pool area, her eyes scanning the people, searching frantically for a gorgeous brunette in a red bathing suit. Gabriella was nowhere to be seen.

"Gabby!!" the worried blonde called out, her voice high pitched and shaky as she hurried toward the change rooms, bursting through the door and frightening a group of three girls in the corner who quickly grabbed shirts to cover themselves. Sharpay paid no attention and ran towards the stall Gabriella had gone into when the blonde had left her getting changed in ten minutes ago.

"Gabs" Sharpay asked softly, her voice shaky and weak as she pushed lightly as the cubicle door, already slightly open if only by a few centimeters. The thin white door swung open with a low creak to reveal the small brunette sitting on the cold floor. Gabriella looked up at the blonde, her eyes filled with tears and her skin pale as she sat there, looking so small and fragile upon the dirty tiles. Sharpay quickly fell to her knee's, taking the fragile girl in her arms and slowly helping her to her feet before wrapping her own arm around the brunette's waist.

"Come on honey, it's going to be okay" she whispered, placing a tender kiss on Gabriella's forehead as she helped her walking slowly out of the change room. The brunette opened her mouth, licking her dry lips before trying to speak.

"I... I don't feel so good..." she mumbled, her voice croaky and crackling. Sharpay placed a slender finger on the brunette's lips, silencing her as they walked, making their way to the kitchen where everyone else would be working Gabriella smiled, resting her head on Sharpay's shoulder as they walked through the big kitchen doors, making a dramatic entrance. Everyone looked up, Taylor dropping the pan she was holding as she saw her friend, rushing to her aid.

"Gabby, what happened??" she asked in a panic as Sharpay sat Gabriella down on a stool and rushed over to the telephone. Taylor sighed, wrapping her arms around the small brunette gently and giving her a small smile, which was all she could manage when she was so worried about her friend. The blonde hung up the phone and hurried back to help Gabriella stand back up. Taylor went round to help support her on the other side and Chad followed worriedly. Gabriella held her head, feeling dizzy and disorientated. Everyone was fussing over her as they sat her down out the front to wait for the ambulance. Through the mass off worried questions she could make out one voice though. Sharpay's.

"Shhh... it's okay baby. The ambulance will be here soon, everything's going to be okay" the blonde whispered soothingly, stroking down Gabriella's soft brown curls gently. The words of comfort where as much for herself as Gabriella. She needed to be calm right now, so she could take care of her little Gabby. So she kept smiling, kept her voice calm and steady till the sirens could be herd in the distance. From then on was a bit of a blur. The medics helping the brunette into the back of the ambulance and asking who would be the one person to go with her. The blonde was pushed forward and she climbed into the back next to Gabriella, taking the brunette's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Come on!" Taylor pulled at Chad's sleeve for him to follow her as she rushed back into the building. The basketball player followed with a smile, stopping her in front of the kitchen doors to pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead lightly. And stopping was just what she needed to calm down and think for a minute, and communicate what she wanted to do.

"I need to grab my bag and then we need to drive down to the hospital" she half stated half asked him. He nodded, letting her go past him through the doors to grab their bags from in the kitchen. As she ran through the doors she ran into a short brunette. The pianist fell backwards onto the floor with a groan as Taylor fell on top of her. Taylor laughed, looking down at the smaller girl apologetically. Chad her the noise from outside the door, opening it a crack to look in and check Taylor was okay. He sighed as he saw her on the floor on top of Kelsi and quickly closed the door. he didn't even want to think about it.

"Sorry" Taylor giggled, getting up and offering the pianist a hand up "I'm kind of in a hurry. Gabriella wasn't looking so good so Sharpay called an ambulance and they're on there way to the hospital. So now me and Chad are going to drive down and I love you and I'll call you tonight, as soon as I get back, and tell you how she is" Taylor rattled off the tale so quickly that if Kelsi wasn't so used to this she wouldn't have caught a word she said. The pianist placed a hand on her friends shoulder stopping her.

"Is she okay??" she asked, concerned for Gabriella. Taylor nodded, quickly pulling Kelsi into a hug.

"Come on, we'd better hurry" came the agitated sounding voice of Chad waiting in the door way. Taylor gave the smaller brunette an apologetic smile and quickly released her from the hug, hurrying out the door after her basketball boyfriend. Kelsi sighed heavily, sitting down on the bench.

"Don't worry I'm not in on it all either. I wasn't told or invited to come" Zeke took a seat beside her and smiled. The pianist looked up at the young chef and gave him a smile back, shrugging lightly like she didn't really care. She did though. She was Gabriella's friend too. Kelsi was the first person she'd told she liked Sharpay. She was one of her best friends, she'd helped set them up. But no, she would have to wait here for news via the telephone to find out if her friend was okay.

"What am I gunna do? I mean, tonight. I'm gunna be sitting in my room all night thinking about it and stressing and..." she buried her face in her hands and sighed. Zeke laughed, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, no you wont. The exchange students are coming tonight. Remember??" he grinned "you can come with me and we can pick them up from the airport together and then we can treat them out to a night on the town". Kelsi looked up at him gratefully. Where would she be without him right now? Well leaving her poor exchange student stranded at the airport for one... And home alone watching her favorite Hannah Montana episodes with a bowl of ice-cream and a packet of chocolate chip cookies and getting depressed because she knew that as much as she wished it Disney would never make Miley and Lily get together.

"Thanks Zeke" she smiled.


	15. Hospital Corners

Kelsi couldn't help but feel excited as they pulled up outside the airport. Zeke was grinning from ear to ear too, a plate of cookies in his arms as he pushed the car door open and slid out. The pianist followed him, giggling untill he turned around and looked at her.

"You know there gunna think somethings up when you give them a plate of cookies shaped like love hearts" she told him between giggles. Lack of sleep and worry over Gabirella had put her in a very silly mood as her brain was overloading on bad emotions so it shut them out and now all she was left with was good ones. Well, by now Zeke wouldn't couldn't consider them good ones. She was hyper and seemed to think everything was funny. Like a five year old child.

"Well I had a bunch left over when I baked that lot for Gabby and Sharpay. Which they didn't even ever get because of Troy's timely entrance and then the fiasco with Gabby..." he trailed off and smiled at the small brunette beside him. Kelsi grinned back, quickening the pace as they aproached the lounge where the exchange students should have arrived five minutes ago. They where slightly late because Zeke had run back for the cookies. Which he now slid surrupticiously into a bin as he decided maybe they weren't such a good idea.

"Hey, that must be them" Kelsi squealed, jumping up and down excitedly as she pointed to two girls standing next to each other nervously, clutching their luggage tightly. The first had curly, sandy blonde hair and soft blue green eyes. A shy loking girl with long, straight, borwn hair was clinging to the first girls arm nervously, much to the first girls annoiance. Zeke smiled, grabbing Kelsi by the arm and walking over to them. The girls looked up hopefully as Zeke and Kelsi approached.

"Would you be Ellis and Olivia?" he asked with a smile, extending his hand for the blonde to shake. The brunette beside her laughed, nudging her friend before finally she shook his hand.

"I'm Olivia" she introduced herself "and this is **Elise**". The brunette nodded smiling at Kelsi happily. The pianist blushed and looked away shyly. With a yawn Elise bent down to pick up her bags before Kelsi quickly reached forward and picked one of them up for her. The two brunette girls smiled at each other for a second before the moment was interupted by Zeke.

"Do you want some help with those?" he asked Olivia with a confident smile before she shook her head and turned him down, picking them up herself "Oh.. well the car's this way. Follow me" he sighed, taking the lead. The three girls followed behind him, chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm Kelsi by the way" Kelsi gave them both a friendly smile "and that's Zeke" she giggled looking forward at the now grumpy and disapointed young chef walking ahead of them, his head bowed. The girls nodded, Elise still staying close to Olivia nervously as they walked towards the airport exit.

"It's nice to meet you" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, very nice!" Elise added, blushing slightly and looking away.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

White, pure bright bleach white. That was the first thing Gabriella saw as her eyes slowly opened and she squinted up and the ceiling lit by dull white fluresent lights. One side of her body felt colder than the other underneath the light hospital sheets. It also felt weighed down. Drosily she raised her head to look around the room. Her dry lips cracked into a smile as she looked down upon a sleeping blonde, curled up beside her in the bed. The brunette giggled, running her hand through Sharpay's soft hair with a lazy sigh and relaxing back into the other girls arms. All that could be herd was the soft beep, beep, beep of machines and drip, drip, drip of the drip in her arm. Until suddenly there where quicky footsteps on the cold, grey lino floor and the creaking of a door opening.

"Gabby!!" Taylor yelped as she walked into the room and saw that her friend was awake, she quickly ran over and jumped up on the bed to give her friend a hug. The sudden movement on the bed woke the princess snoozing beside Gabriella. Sharpay sat up ubruptly, turning to see the brunette was awake and grinning from ear to ear before pulling her into a tight hug. Gabriella smiled, hugging them both back.

"Okay, having trouble breathing!" she squeaked and they finally let her go, the blonde blushing as she crawled back beneath the covers, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her head on Gabriella's stomach. Taylor smiled watching them. They where such a cute couple.

"Oh my baby!" came the slightly shaken cry of Gabriella's mother as she entered the room, racing to her daughters side. Sharpay quickly pulled her arms back from around her girlfrieds waist and try to move slowly and sneakily back away from the brunette. Gabriella smiled as her mother wrapped her in a tight hug, but Sharpay's shying away did not go unnoticed by her. Her mother pulled back, cupping her daughters face in her hands lovingly and kissing her forehead.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay" she whispered down to her little angel "I came as soon as I could, traffic was horrible. I was so worried" she sighed, fussing over her daughter worriedly, tucking her hair behind her ears, folding over the edge of the hospital blankets and smoothing the crinkles in her robe. Sharpay watched them with a smile, they had something her and her mother never had and probably never would have. Such a great mother/daughter realationship like that, the blonde did not want to ruin it. She smiled and tried to surrupticious slip off the bed. This did not go unnoticed by Gabriella or Taylor, though Gabby's mother hadn't noticed a thing.

"And Taylor, have you been taking care of my daughter. Thank you sweety" she looked up and smiled at her daughters friend. Gabriella took the oppertunity to look across at Sharpay, quickly grabbing the blondes hand and holding her back. The blonde looked into her eyes and Gabriella could tell she was feeling a little hurt and left out. Gabriella stared into her eyes, mouthing '_I Love You!_' to her girlfriend with a small smile and pulling her to sit back down on the bed beside her. Taylor smiled before answering Gabriella's mother.

"Actually Sharpay's been looking after her" she said, her eyes glancing past Bariella's mother at the blonde behind her. Sharpay blushed and frowned as Gabriella gently pulled her hand away as her mother turned to smile at the blonde warmly. Sharpay quickly made the effort to turn her frown to a half hearted smile.

"Sharpay! Ahhh, I've heard so much about you" Gabriella's mother grinned at her, leaning over her daughter to give the slightly taken aback blonde a hug "Thank you for looking after by darling daughter, god bless you" she told Sharpay sincerley and Gabriella sighed softly, not daring to look at the blonde smiling back at her mother and trying her best to look happy when she knew, if she looked into her princess' eyes, she'd see her heart breaking with each kind word her mother said.

"Don't think twice about it, after all, what are friends for?" Sharpay replied keeping up the facade of happy friend. Friend. It kind of hurt to say. Because as the blonde smiled sweetly, eyeing sadly the golden cross around Gabriella's mother's neck, and she looked down at the small brunette, she knew. Gabriella could never tell her mum. As much as she might love her, as much as she may have tried to accept it herself. Deep down, to Gabriella, what they where doing, this feeling between them, was a sin. And it would be to her mother too.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"_You promised me starry night skies, they just remind me of your shining bright eyes, I'm missing your voice at night time, seperation seems a sad crime, dont think I forgot you, you are so sweet I knew_".

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Olivia grinned as the music pumped loudly and coloured lightls shone across the dance floor which was verging on crowded. Kelsi grinned, leading them over to the bar. Elise stood with her mouth hanging open looking round in awe as her gapping mouth formed into a grin from ear to ear.

"Your telling me you guys have never been to a club like this before?" Kelsi laughed at the wto exchange students either side of her as Zeke walked up to the bar and struck up a conversation. Soon there where four vodka and cokes in his hands and he grinned at them, holding the drinks out in front of him. Olivia and Kelsi quickly grabbed a glass each.

"I uhh.. I don't drink" Elise mumbled, blushing and looking away "sorry". Zeke shook his head smiling at the brunette.

"No worries, that's probably the wise choice" he grinned "Umm... just a regular coke then?". She nodded gladly and took a seat next to Kelsi as the other two sipped on their drinks happily and Zeke went back to get her drink. Olivia looked up from her glass suddenly.

"Hey how'd Zeke get these anyways? Isn't he underaged, just like us??" she asked curiously. Kelsi grinned, seeing this as an oppertunity to make sure that Olivia thought highly over him, or at least better than her first impression of the young cook had led her too.

"He knows the bar tender here, they where in a cooking class together last year" Kelsi leaned forward to explain "Zeke did him a favor, baking him this cake, for his girlfriends birthday or something. They kind of bonded" she finished with a smile. Olivia nodded, leaning back in her chair again comfortably and looking kind of impressed. Elise sighed beside her and the pianist turned to look at her questioningly. Elise blushed, looking down and twiddling her thumbs instead.

"You wanna dance?" Kelsi asked her and the exchange student readily agreed, nodding her head happily.

_**A/N: **Hey guys!! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I just really wanted to post it already!! I've been a little slack. Holidays and I've hardly actually relaxed and just laid around lazily (therfore having time to write). Gee wiz, it's been a busier holiday than usual. And tomoz i have to do my homework and then we're going away till monday (3 days). So!_

_IMPORTANT INFO: Wont be another chapter for at least another week i think :( Sorry. I'll get on it as soon as possible but yea._

_ALSO: For those of you who have read my story 'Trouble Breathing' when you review (and PLEASE review!! lol) please make sure to tell me, would you be introduced in a sequal to that? Cos I think I have an idea for one... just a one/two shot. Maybe three... :D Always good to add some more Gabpay stories into the system, huh? :D_


	16. Take Me Home

_**A/N: **First I would just like to say I am SO sorry! lol . I mean, how long has it been since my last post? A while I'm pretty sure... And I know, I know, that's terrible. I've just been a little swamped with school and all. Assignments, homework, tests. And don't even get me started on friends!! lol So ANYWAY! Finally, here it is. The next chapter :D Enjoy xoxo_

_P.S. The next chapter will be even LONGER - Just to try and make up for it._

"Well, thanks..." Troy smiled awkwardly, the lights of the fair still shining brightly behind him. Ryan smiled back, nodding. '_This shouldn't be this awkward..._' he thought to himself. He knew he sure had feelings for the basket ball star but Troy surely couldn't know about it. Only his sister knew, and she better not have told him.

"No problem, any time" he nodded, feeling idiotic as the words came out his mouth. Troy just laughed, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek and hugging him before turning around as fast as he could so the blonde couldn't see the red rising in his cheeks. '_What the hell was that??_' he cursed himself for his sporadic and stupid behavior. But the feelings where overwhelming and funnily enough none that new. He'd always told himself it was the over dramatic blonde princess twin he'd had feelings for, but what if he'd been wrong. What if his feelings where really for her side kick, or ex-side kick.

"So umm..." Troy started, about to try and find a reason to leave the scene as quickly as possible. Before he could even concoct one in his head however his mobile began to ring loudly, vibrating in the pockets of his jeans. The brunette stopped, fishing it out as Ryan stood behind him, hand on his cheek where for a fleeting moment Troy's lips had been, looking slightly stunned.

"It's for you" Troy said, turning back to hand the blonde his phone "it's your sister". Ryan looked up, face slightly flushed, and quickly took it. She'd probably be mad, seeing as how he'd on purposefully turned his phone of so him and Troy wouldn't be disturbed. The voice on the other wasn't angry however, it shocked him.

"Ry? Uhhh.. It's me. Can you, umm, come pick me up?" she asked, her voice small and quiet. The blonde nodded his head slowly, a confused look on his face before he remembered his sister couldn't see him. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair worriedly before he answered her.

"Sure, where are you?" he replied as Troy stood watching him nervously.

"At the hospital, I'll be waiting out the front" her voice was almost a whisper. She didn't sound like his sister, she sounded almost fragile. Before he could say another word she hung up. He handed the phone back to Troy and started to quickly make his way to his car. First at a fast walk before he broke into a jog.

"Ryan! Wait up, what's happening?" Troy called after him as he had to sprint to catch up. He only reached the worried blonde at the car, stopping and leaning on the door as he tried to catch his breath.

"I have to go get my sister, something's up. I don't know what..." he paused to think before looking back up at Troy still standing beside the car looking puffed "Are you coming or not? We've got to hurry!" Ryan insisted, turning the keys in the ignition and starting up the car. The brunette nodded, quickly jumping in. He'd hardly began to put on his seatbelt by the time Ryan pulled out and drove off as fast as he could, dirt flying and leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they drove.

_X.x.X.x.X_

Sharpay pulled her jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up as she stood waiting. It was dark by now, and pretty cold considering it was summer. But the cool breeze wasn't the only reason the blonde stood, arms crossed and staring blankly at her feet as she waited for her brother to come pick her up. It was weird being at the hospital, usually she herd the sirens from a distance, speeding through the city in a rush. Now she herd them coming closer instead of driving away, getting louder as the came bringing patients in dire need of medical attention. People on the brink of death. And only earlier today she'd been in one, with the girl who owned her heart.

The blonde cringed at the thought, because just thinking the name Gabriella brought images to her head. And seeing the beautiful brunette, even if only in her head, right now felt like a knife in the heart. She quickly took a deep breath, scrunching up her eyes so no tears could escape. What had Gabriella done to her? She was hardly herself anymore, or she was more herself than ever. But this is why she put the act, so she would never have to feel like this. She swallowed loudly, looking up to find her brother stepping out of his car parked at the curb.

"Oh, Pay..." his heart broke as he saw her face, tear streaked and mascara run. All that escaped her lips where a sniffle before she buried her head in his shoulder and cried for the first time he'd ever seen since they'd first started high school. Troy sat in the car slightly stunned at this side of the blonde he'd never seen. She looked so fragile and small in her brothers arms, sobbing silently. Finally she stopped, her shoulders ceased to shake and she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself before looking up at her twin.

"Take me home" she whispered and with one last sniffle Ryan led her over to the car, where Troy quickly opened the door for her, hopping into the back so she'd have someone to sit with and cry on, on the long drive home.

_X.x.X.x.X_

Elise yawned tiredly, draping her arms round Kelsi's neck lazily as they danced, causing Kelsi to blush at the close contact. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Zeke, chatting away happily to Olivia who finally seemed to be enjoying herself with him. The pianist grinned, turning her head back to face Elise gladly. The two brunette girls grinned at each other sheepishly, before with one last, wide yawn Elise pulled back her hands, rubbing her eyes sleepily and began to head back to the other two. Kelsi followed slightly sadly and stood next to the three sitting lazily on bar stools watching people dance in the crazy colored lights to loud techno music.

"I'm tired" Elise sighed and Olivia nodded in agreement. Kelsi laughed, slipping on her coat and taking Elise's hands in her own, tracing over the creases in her palm lightly so that the taller brunette almost flinched away, a smile working it's way onto her lips as she watched the pianist staring intently into the palm of her hands.

"What do you see?" Olivia asked as Zeke draped her jacket over her shoulders and she sent him an annoyed scowl. Kelsi giggled looking back up at the two of them.

"I see a close friend of Elise's has a romantic interest who wont have a chance unless he stops trying to be gentlemanly towards her. She obviously a very strong, independent person" Kelsi teased before looking back down at Elise's palm again and added with a sly smile "and someone you've met recently has a crush on you" she looked up into the taller girls eyes before blushing and looking away. Zeke watched them, bright red in the face as he tried not to look at Olivia who was smirking at the pair of shy brunette's avoiding now avoiding eye contact. Finally Elise looked back down at Kelsi, grinning like an idiot as she re-initiated eye contact with the petite pianist.

"Take me home?" she pouted and Kelsi laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the door with Olivia and Zeke in tow.

_X.x.X.x.X_

_Three days later..._

Gabriella pulled an old baggy t-shirt on and sighed, looking around the starch white room sadly. She would be glad to be gone from here, it carried a stench of depression, sickness, death and over all heartbreak. Over the past three days there had certainly not been anything good about this room, apart from Sharpay lying next to her, their hearts beating in time. And that had all been ended by...

"Gabby, are you ready yet?" came the nagging voice of her darling mother, peering round the door to check on her for the fortieth time in the past three minutes. The brunette laughed, shaking her head as she walked over to her un-made bed, covered in the few possessions her mother had thought to bring her, none of which she really wanted. Sharpay would have thought to bring her i-pod and her little teddy Senior Beary and those fuzzy purple socks she always wore to bed when it was cold or she was feeling sad. Gabriella sighed, shaking the thought from her head. I smile crept it's way back onto her face however as the image of Sharpay bringing her a care package wormed it's way into her head. She'd been standing their grinning like a total idiot as she held this huge bag in her arms and saying she felt like Santa Claus. Then she'd put the huge sack down on Gabriella's bed she'd be sitting there thinking 'oh god... what has my girlfriend done now?' but as exasperated as she tried to act she wouldn't be able to help but smile. Then Sharpay would tip the contents of the sack out onto the bed spread proudly. And along with the things Gabriella had already known she'd bring there'd be peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies (homemade), a bottle of lemonade (luckily not homemade), Sharpay's old Discman that Gabriella loved and a bunch of old CD's including 'Barbie Pool Party Mix' and a mix CD Sharpay had made herself especially for her, her snuggle blanket, chocolate tiny teddies, a yoyo, a pink sparkly notepad and matching pen and last of all a book to read. Because off course Sharpay would have thought of everything.

"Gabby?" came her mothers voice again, pulling her back to reality with a sigh. She took a deep breath, quickly whipping away the tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks and tried to compose herself. With one last deep breath in she put on a smile and began to quickly shove her things into a small overnight bag her mother had brought.

"Yup, almost done" she called back as she shoved one last thing into her bag and zipped it back up, taking one last look around this room. It seemed so empty now but it would not be long until another sick person was rushed in, dressed in a horribly ugly hospital gown and laid down in that bed to stare boredly up at the starch white ceiling as she had. And hopefully to wake to find themselves surround by worried people who loved them, as she was so thankful she had. With a forced smile on her face and composed look about her that was all too fake Gabriella heaved the bag up onto the shoulder and headed over to the door where her mother was waiting nervously. She swallowed, not being able to stop herself from looking back at the room she'd spent the last three depressing days one last time before looking back at her mother.

"Okay, take me home".


	17. The Ruins

_**A/N: **Please nobody shoot me! lol I know, I have updated in forever, I'm a terrible person. I got a little side tracked with a Buffy Charmed cross over I just started writing and major testing for end of semester. - But here it FINALLY is, and now it's holidays I will make sure I post another chapter soon!!_

Sharpay turned the volume up on the speakers to try and drown out the sound of her phone wringing with The Rocket Summer. She closed her eyes and let the music flow over her and the lyrics slowly sink in like fresh rain into soil. Her music was so loud she didn't here the door open as she tried to bury herself further in the imaginary world inside of her mind. Ryan peeked through a crack in the door, as he'd done every couple of hours for the past week. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, maybe a miracle. That one day he'd open the door to find his sister pulling on some clothes and getting ready to go out. She hadn't though, not since the hospital, and neither him nor Troy had been able to find out what had happened. She was still wearing the same clothes from that day, she'd hardly left her room, and she just lay on her bed listening to an old mix CD over and over.

"Shar..." he whispered, as though to loud a sound might brake the fragile girl curled up upon the bright pink covers "sis?" it almost came out as a squeak as he pushed the door gently open a few inches more, slowly making his way into the room small step by small step. The petite blonde didn't open her eyes or show any sign she herd a word he was saying, her chest slowly rising and falling with each rhythmic breath. He sighed heavily, pulling on the bottom of his light pink shirt in agitation. She couldn't stay like this forever. School would be starting in a little less than three weeks.

"Sharpay!" came a loud call from downstairs that echoed up from the massive, empty house to reach the ears of it's only occupants. Ryan turned around and stepped back out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him before heading over to the railing of the second floor landing. Down stairs Kelsi was look round in awe at the huge house, a small back pack clutched in her hands as she stood waiting, looking slightly awkward in her cute denim overalls and paint splattered red shirt against the all to clean white walls and carpet. The brunette grinned up at Ryan as she spotted him watching her from above, waving eagerly as she headed towards the stairs.

"Hey Ry, where's Sharpay at? I haven't seen her in...like a week!" she smiled as she reached him, slightly puffed from running up the cream carpeted stairs. The blonde just stood staring at her for a second before blushing and quickly moving aside to point to Sharpay's closed bedroom door. Maybe Kelsi could help her, it was worth a shot. He reached out as she went to pass him, grabbing onto her sleeve and stopping the small girl in her tracks.

"Kelsi, she hasn't left her room since... the hospital" he muttered quietly so Sharpay couldn't hear from her room, her music was much to loud for her to hear even if he yelled anyway. The pianist looked at him with a frown, the childish smile quickly fallen from her face and glint of glee faded from her eyes. A heavy breath escaped her lips and her shoulders slumped a little as she reached up to take Ryan's hand in her own.

"I'll take care of it" was all she said before gently prying his clenched hand from the sleeve of her shirt and continuing on her way to his sister room. The blonde nodded, heading down stairs to get them something to eat. Hopefully, maybe, Sharpay would come down stairs to eat something today. The past week she'd mainly been living off two minute noodles and cold pizza that he'd brought her, since their parents where away on business and she was usually the one who cooked. He reached the bottom of the stairs, turning a sharp corner into the empty kitchen. The cupboards where almost empty, the fridge scarcely better. Ryan shook his head as he ran his hand over an empty shelf and picked up a can of baked beans from in the corner. If she didn't come out of that room soon he would starve. Either that or order Chinese, which sounded much better.

Kelsi placed a nervous hand upon the door handle, twisting slowly before pushing open the door, holding her breath in anticipation. She almost laughed as she saw the petite blonde curled up upon her bed spread. Her skin looked a little paler than she remembered and she seemed slightly thinner but overall she seemed it quite good health. The brunette walked straight across the floor, carefully stepping over the clothes, books, food packaging and photo albums that lay scattered over it creating an obstacle course for Kelsi to maneuver. She jumped a pile of comic books with a wry grin, never having suspected Sharpay to be the geeky comic book type, and reached the window to yank the velvet pink curtains open like she was ripping of a band aid.

"Well, that's much better" she smiled, turning around to look upon the scene in new light, her smile soon disappeared again as she saw the pictures of Gabriella lying in a crumpled pile beside Sharpay's bed where they had fallen out of the overflowing bin, a mountain of soggy white tissues. Kelsi stopped to lean across Sharpay's desk and turn down the volume on Sharpay's CD player before walking over to her bed and taking a seat beside the blonde. She reached out a nervous hand to stroke the sleeping beauty's oily hair until she slowly blinked her eyes open, looking up at the brunette and blushing a deep scarlet as she saw who it was and realized what a terrible state they where seeing her in.

"Sorry I uhh..." Sharpay quickly sat up, rubbing at the brown stain on her shirt self-consciously. It was only now that Kelsi realized she was still wearing the same clothes from the last time she'd seen her, and the blonde had obviously not changed out of them since. Sharpay looked back up and gave Kelsi a weak smile, blinking back the hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't going to be weak and cry.

"Shar, it's okay, come here" Kelsi whispered soothingly, reaching out to wrap her friend in a warm hug "I just... I need your help" the brunette confided in the blonde. She knew Sharpay better than the blonde thought. She'd never let anyone help her, but if she thought she was helping someone else... well maybe Kelsi could at least get her out of the house, showered and dressed. As she pulled back out of the hug the blonde nodded eagerly. Kelsi had helped her so many times she was glad to help the pianist back now.

"It's just... There's this girl, who I really like, and I don't know what to do. How do I know if she'll like me back?" the brunette asked anxiously, voicing real questions that had been plaguing her over the last week. The blonde grinned as she sat up straight and placed a hand on her friends shoulder confidently.

"No worries Kels, I'll just umm... go have a shower and get dressed and then we'll discuss this and decide what to do" Sharpay told her with a much more confident air than the broken girl she'd seen only minutes ago. Kelsi nodded, smiling as she saw the new life in the blonde while she rushed around her room in search of a towel and some clean clothes. Well, this was definitely a start. She was taking a much needed shower and changing her clothes and maybe by the end of the day, or at least in a couple of days time, Kelsi would be able to get her out of this huge house. The blonde smiled at her friend as she rushed out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. Kelsi rose to her feet boredly, looking around her room for clues as to what had happened. She already knew it had something to do with Gabriella. She reached Sharpay's desk, looking over the books stacked upon it's surface before something caught her eye. It was a mix CD, to be specific, a mix CD Gabriella made her two weeks ago, and track 6 was on repeat in Sharpay's sparkly pink CD player. Kelsi picked up the CD cover, her eyes trailing quickly down the song list till she found it.

_Sharpay's Mix CD  
Personally mixed by Gabby_

_1. Her Eyes by Pat Monahan  
2. Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap  
3. Everywhere by Michelle Branch  
4. Cross My Heart by The Rocket Summer  
5. If You Wanna... I Might by Hello Goodbye  
**6. Honey and The Moon by Joseph Arthur  
**7. Crush by Mandy Moore  
8. Your My Angel by Switchfoot_

Ryan tried to keep his balance as he carefully carried out three plates to the dining room. There was an assortment of food from baked beans and toast to cheese and crackers and a toasted cheese and ham sandwich. He carefully placed the plates down of the dining table with a smile before going back for the drinks. As he walked back out of the dining room he looked up to see Sharpay walking out of her room, two towels, underwear, pants and a shirt in hand, towards the bathroom with a small hint of a smile on her face. Ryan grinned as he watched her go. At that moment he swore he could have kissed Kelsi if she'd been near. Luckily she wasn't. With a new bounce in his step the blonde headed back of into the kitchen to fetch their drinks.


	18. The Restoration Begins

_**A/N: **And what is this?! Another post?! O.O lol Yea, that's right, I said I'd post another soon and its not often that I break my promises. Except that one time... Oh and that other... well anyway! Here we are. And I hope you guys like where this is going :D_

"See, you remember how those exchange students from Australia arrived about a week ago?" Kelsi asked nervously and the girl listening to her intently nodded quickly as she waited for her friend to continue "well you see... uhh.." the small brunette cleared her throat in an attempt to stall, continuing only because she knew she had too for the good of her friends "this girl, Elise, is staying with me and my family and I... I think I really like her, so, what do I do?". Kelsi looked up nervously at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Well, does she like you back?" the other girl asked sincerely, taking a seat beside Kelsi on the bed. The pianist looked down at her feet deep in thought, scratching her head absentmindedly.

"I dunno, how can you tell?" she asked as she looked back up, knowing her friend should have the answer, having been in her place before and not too long ago either. The second girl paused deep in thought, trying to decide in her head the best way to put it, to explain it to someone else. After a minute she looked back up at Kelsi, trying not to blush as she muttered.

"You can tell by the way they look at you, the intensity in their gaze. The way they remember things about you that anyone else would have forgotten. The way they linger a that little bit longer than just a friend does when they hug you, hold your hand and kiss your cheek. The feeling that you get when your around them that's more than just your nervousness at being in such close proximity to them, but a connection to between you. It's hard to describe but sometimes being with them just feels so perfect and so right..." she knew her cheeks where bright red now and she quickly rose to her feet again, wandering over to her bedside table, her eyes stopping for a second to linger upon an old picture next to her lamp. Kelsi grinned as she watched her friend, knowing now that there was definitely a chance, this could work.

"Thanks Gabby, now, you just have to help me figure out how to go about this getting together business. I mean I cant just... tell her. If she didn't return my feelings it could be pretty awkward for the next couple of months while she stays with us!" the smaller brunette cringed at the thought as she watched Gabriella trying to stare at the picture of Sharpay without being to obvious "So what do I do?".

**_X.x.X.x.X_**

"Okay, so... how do you feel about her? I mean, you said you thought you liked her, you wanna be sure before you try and make a move. You don't want to realise that you don't actually like her that way after you've done something like that and then leave her and break her heart" Sharpay told Kelsi with a straight, completely serious face.

"Well... I wake up ten minutes early every morning so I can watch her sleeping on the mattress next to my bed, the way her eyes flutter when she's having a nightmare and I just want to hold her till it goes away. When she grins at me my stomach does summersaults, and it's worse when she hugs me, it's like butterflies on speed. I get all nervous when she asks me a question because I want to answer perfectly! And... am I totally rambling like an idiot now?" Kelsi stopped to ask, her cheeks flushed as red as Gabriella's had been when they both knew she'd been talking about how she felt with Sharpay when her and Kelsi had talked yesterday. Sharpay let a smile take hold of her lips, her features softening as she realized that Kelsi felt the same way about Elise as she had about Gabriella. The blonde offered Kelsi a nod, as if a peace offering or agreement to help her out.

"No your not and... I think you've got it bad Kels. So then the only thing that remains is, what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked her with a small smile and the brunette sighed happily as she knew now that Sharpay was going to help her, and with out knowing it let Kelsi help her back as well. The blonde tucked a couple of strands of dripping wet hair behind her ears as she eyed the stereo, watching as the last seconds of the song ticked past and then with a low 'wizz' it started again from 0:00 seconds. The music trickled out of the speakers softly, the melody plucking at her heart strings as the lyrics whispered to her.

'_Don't know why I'm still afraid, if you weren't real I would make you up, now, I wish that I could follow through, I know that your love is true and deep as the sea, but right now everything you want is wrong and right now all your dreams are waking up and right now I wish I could follow you, to the shores of freedom where no-one lives...'._

The blonde couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips before quickly trying to regain her composure, plastering on a fake smile as she'd done a thousand times, though never before had it been harder to do. Kelsi frowned, reaching out to take Sharpay's hand in her own.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, that's why I need your help!" she whispered, squeezing the blondes hand tightly in her own "so can you help me Shar? Please?" she was almost begging, putting on her best pouty, puppy dog face which only made Sharpay giggle. At least that was something though because now her friend was smiling shaking her head at the smaller girl. And to Kelsi's glee this soon became nodding as she squeezed Kelsi's hand back.

"Yes Kels, I'll help you. Off course I will! But I think first I should meet this girl" she grinned, standing up and running her hands down the front of her shirt to flatten out the creases. The brunette couldn't hide the fact that she was ecstatic as she leapt up and jumped upon Sharpay, enveloping her in a tight, rib crushing hug as she squealed loudly in excitement. All the blonde could do was laugh and smile back at her, being the closest thing to happy she had been for the past week as he friend jumped up and down happily, grabbing her bag off the bed, slinging it over her shoulder happily and taking Sharpay by the hand.

'We... we can go now? She's over at the park just two streets away with Zeke and the other exchange student Olivia!" Kelsi grinned hopefully at the blonde and to her slight surprise and utter glee Sharpay nodded, slipping on the shoes next to her bed and opening her bedroom door to let Kelsi out first.

Downstairs, Ryan was quietly lunching by himself, wondering what on earth was going on. He could hear voices coming from his sisters room (a first since last week) but he had no hope of hearing what they where talking about over her loud music. As he slowly chewed and swallowed his last mouthful of baked beans reaching out for his glass of water, another first since last week occurred as the music blasting from Sharpay's CD player suddenly stopped, rendering the mansion in a new silence that was far from eerie as it was broken repeatedly by footsteps and voices. Cautiously the blonde stood up, pushing back his chair and tip toeing quickly and quietly to the door way. He could hear what he was sure was his sisters voice chatting away to Kelsi and to his complete shock, getting slowly, slowly closer and louder as it came. Ryan dared to lean further forward to peek out of the dining room door, and saw Sharpay and Kelsi heading towards the door, arms linked as they went. As the blonde girl opened the heavy oak front doors and took a step out Kelsi turned for a second to grin at Ryan. She gave him a small wave, reveling in his surprise before exiting herself and closing the door firmly behind her.

"W... what just happened? ... Well I'll be damned, it's a miracle" the boy grinned happily, take a bold step out of the dining room door, skipping up the stairs and dancing along the top balcony.

"So this is what you do when your home alone?" Troy laughed from the doorway as he watched the blonde dancing along beside the shiny mahogany banister, suddenly blushing as he herd the brunette and turned to face him with red cheeks and a goofy smile. Troy closed the front door behind himself, leaping up the cream stairs two at a time to reach the blonde at the top. Ryan still stood frozen in motion till Troy melted the ice freezing his joints in place as he took the other boys hand, twirling him round and giggling like a small child.

"Well yea, you know what they say, dance like no-bodies watching" Ryan finally replied, trying to hide the fact that he was now completely flustered, what with Troy still holding onto his hand as they stood in silence now just watching each other.


End file.
